Vivid
by xElla8D
Summary: For she was alone, and still she was vivid. And she just didn't know where to press to break his walls down. SasuSaku, Sakura centric. Modern AU, slightly infused with Road to Ninja./dropped
1. Prologue

_Times does not give second chances –_

She used to say; I'd look at her, puzzled and reply that we had yet a lot of time so second chances were not particularly needed.

And here I am, Haruno Sakura, reminiscing my mother's presence as well as my father's gentle pat on the head.

And here I am, Haruno Sakura, an orphan that has yet to start her second year in high school.

x x x

Konoha was indeed a small town, I noticed. I was born here and so were my parents, but we'd moved when I was 3. No longer having a home, I moved in with my aunt; we were actually pretty close and she took me in immediately and I was grateful.

Konoha was peaceful. And bright. It was that first sip of warm tea that literally infects your body and you're instantly calm. But what scared me was not knowing anyone apart from my aunt, even in this small of a town.

'Sakura, you're going to be late.' I heard her voice in the kitchen, probably sipping on her coffee – and a pile of businessy stuff. Senju Tsunade-san was an important business woman after all.

'I'm off.' I said putting on my shoes.

Walking down the streets, I thought I'd visit their grave for a moment so I went to the closest flower shop to pick up a nice bouquet.

The door opened with the high pitched ring of a bell and I was surrounded by the mesmerizing floral scents. The girl in charge turned around.

'Hello. How may I help you?'

She looked my age and, tucking golden strands of hair behind her ear, her pale blue eyes shone in recognition.

'You…must be Haruno Sakura-san, right?' she shyly smiled.

As I looked down, I could feel warmth being spilt on my cheeks.

'Uh, yeah… I am.'

'I am Yamanaka Ino. I'm very sorry for your parents…My father knew them well and it really is sad. But they died an honourable death.' She slowly said, not facing me either.

'Uh…thanks.' I nodded, lifting my head. 'Can I have a bouquet, please?'

Startled, she took in my request.

'Ah, yes, right away! I'm…sorry for getting carried away. I … are you a second year perhaps?'

'Ah.' I nodded.

She smiled, her features lighting up.

'Me too. I'd like to be in the same class as you, Sakura-san.'

'Just Sakura's fine.'

'Oh, I see. Sakura-chan then! Are you heading for the opening ceremony as well?'

 _What a nice girl_ , I thought.

'Uh, no – I thought I'd stop by somewhere first. But you'll see me there too.'

'Ah, I see. Then, here's your bouquet. Let's get along, Sakura-chan!'

As she handed me the flowers, her cheeks flushed an innocent shade of pink and her lips curved into a glimmering smile.

 _Wouldn't it be nice if I could genuinely be as happy and carefree as her? I feel like we'd get along nicely, though._

'Then… see you later, uh…Ino?'

She gave me one more smile before I left the shop.

x x x

'Mom, dad, I hope this is enough for now – see, it's my first day at school.' I bitterly laughed.

'I actually met a really nice girl this morning. She said she wanted us to be friends.'

Placing down the bouquet, I stared at the rough gravestones, inhaling the warm air of spring.

'Heroes, huh.'

x x x

In the end, taking my sweet time never got me anywhere. I ended up missing the opening ceremony and being in a hurry to find my classroom. But stress isn't good either because –

Yup, I just bumped into someone. The classics.

'I'm sorry, I was in a hurry.' I said picking up my bag and getting up.

Gazing at the person in front of me, I was met with cerulean eyes filled to the brim with childlike curiosity.

'Uh, I already said I was sorry…' I mumbled looking away.

'I…don't know you.' He commented. 'Are you new here?'

'Ah. I'm Haruno Sakura, a second year.'

His eyes widened and as he pointed at me, he said:

'Oh, you must be Tsunade baa-chan's niece!'

Well, he'd obviously know my aunt. _Obviously_.

'Y-yeah, I am.'

'Then you're the daughter of the heroes-ttebayo!' he loudly stated, _still pointing at me_. Like, who does that?

'Uh…' I said scratching my head.

But, the next I knew, the guy was the one scratching his head, in pain.

'Can't you be blunter?' a seemingly annoyed, black haired boy said after hitting the blonde's head.

'Ah, Shikamaru, that hurt-ttebayo!'

'You're so damn troublesome.' The Shikamaru guy said, walking past us.

'Anyways,' the blonde started, 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura-chan, I hope we'll have fun together from now on!' he grinned.

Seriously, this guy. Still, he put me at ease.

'Ah.' I smiled back.

'You're really cute when you smile, you know! Do it more-ttebayo! It'd be such a shame not to be happy.'

His comment caused my eyes to widen in surprise. People had stopped calling me pretty; still, I was happy.

'Well, see you around. Y'know, we're both pretty late.' He laughed.

'A-ah, yeah.'

'What class are you in?'

'I'm in 2B.'

'Such a shame we're not in the same class though! I'm 2A, right beside you! Well, see you later, Sakura-chan!'

And so he left, waving while still grinning at me.

Walking up the stairs, I had finally made my way to the classroom. Inside, I was met with groups of teenagers, apparently uninterested in my presence. I was going to go to my seat when I was met with a familiar voice:

'Sakura-chan!'

Turning around, Ino happily made her way towards me.

'We're in the same class!' she said taking my hands. 'Let's get along this year, ne?' she smiled.

 _Friends. Ah, such a warm feeling._

'Yeah.' I smiled back at her.

Ino's eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed slightly. Then, grabbing me, she took me along to the girls she had been chatting to.

'Minna-san, this Haruno Sakura-chan! She's new here and' Ino giggled 'Isn't she so cute?'

I blushed at her words, suddenly feeling shy. However, the girls looked at me interested.

'I'm Ten Ten and I play tennis. Nice meeting you, Sakura!' one of the girls said, her hazelnut hair tied in two cute side buns.

'My name's Temari. I have the feeling we'll get along.' A blonde girl said, placing her hand on her hip.

The last of the girls, I noticed, wasn't quite as friendly as the others had been. Her lilac eyes stared through me and I instantly got the feeling she didn't like me.

'Hinata-chan, introduce yourself as well!' Ino said excited.

The girl frowned. The red lipstick she was wearing made her look slightly dangerous.

'You – ' She began.

'Are you interested in Naruto?'

'Uh, what do you mean … I only met him this morning.' I said, shaking my head.

She bit her lip, anger showing through.

'You – you were all over him, though! Shamelessly flirting like that, when he only called you pretty to be polite!' she trailed off, her fist coming towards me.

'Hinata-chan!'

'Hinata!'

But the girls' meddling was unnecessary as I caught her fist in my hand, not moving away.

'I know he was only being polite. Again, I am not interested in him – and even if you are, it's quite rude to punch people out of the blue like that.' I replied coldly.

'Amazing…' Ino began, her eyes wide. 'Sakura-chan, you're the first ever to not be fazed by Hinata-chan's punch!'

'Eh?' I turned to her confused.

'You see, Hyuuga Hinata-chan here can be quite rude sometimes but she … is a good person! She really knows how to fight as well and so far she's been undefeated. You're amazing, Sakura-chan! I never thought you could match her strength!'

'I, uh…'

As I looked away embarrassed, I caught a glimpse of the cold look in Hinata's eyes and instantly turned away.

'I… I took judo courses a couple years ago. I like action, I guess…' I scratched my head.

'You're an interesting one.' Temari said, but she wasn't able to say anything else due to the other girls in our class loudly squealing.

Surprised, I turned around only to be faced with girls gathering around someone.

'Here we go again…' Ten Ten sighed.

'Uhm…?'

'The girls, they're all crushing on him.' Temari began, pointing to the guy next to the girls.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's most handsome guy and really, just a douche bag.'

I locked my gaze onto the manly figure hitting on, _really, all of the girls around him_. Uchiha Sasuke was really handsome however. His onyx eyes were sharp and their depth was fascinating. His tall and muscular figure, joined by his spiky, raven hair could really make any girl fall for him.

'He really is handsome.' I unintentionally let out and Ino giggled in response.

'Still, a guy that plays around with a girl's feelings like that … is really awful.' I concluded.

'I have no doubts now, we're really going to get along.' Temari said, placing her hand around my shoulder.

I smiled – the uneasiness I felt due to not knowing anyone was long gone. Having made new friends was really a blessing.

 _Hey mom, dad, do you think I'll be able to live happily here?_

 **x x x**

 **Why hello there. I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue –**

 **This story is still in the crafting and it's my first attempt at SasuSaku so please don't judge too harshly. Seriously, I'm so devoted to this pairing, huh ~**

 **Anyways, I wanted t clarify a few things – as you might have noticed, this is NOT an authentic Road to Ninja AU but that's just because I didn't like all of it. And later on, I suppose it's not going to look RTN at all though. Well, things happen. Please review and tell me what I should work on – I'll keep the grammar as simple as possible because I'm aiming for, you know, that shoujo feeling. I still need practise though.**

 ** _Matta ne!_**

 **/Ella**


	2. Chapter One: Wind breezes

'I _absolutely_ , _by all means_ hate him!'

Frustration was literally dripping down my forehead and despite my loud complaints, I was only met with Temari's laughter.

'Really, I just can't – '

' Stand him, I know.' She kept on laughing.

'Ne, ne, what's going on?' Ino joined us at lunch.

'Well, you see, the usual – Sasuke and Sakura getting along.'

 _Really, you don't say._

Ino giggled and taking out her bento, sat next to us.

'What is it this time?' she asked, her eyes wandering to where the guy in question was stood.

'Tch.'

x x x

 _A month ago, after the opening ceremony_

x x x

'It's too bad we can't go home together, Sakura-chan.' Ino pouted.

'Ah, it's okay. It's not that long of a way though – and we'll see each other tomorrow anyway.'

Ino waved at me as I turned around to leave.

Konoha really was a beautiful town. Its peaceful aura would easily draw you in despite not being special at all. Moreover, people got along – that was the feeling I got after my first day at school.

Instinctively, my hand was drawn towards my neck, in order to stroke the cherry blossom petal pendant I was wearing – a living memory.

 _Ne, mom, had you been here would you have asked if any guy caught my eye?_

I giggled imagining what it would feel like – and it seemed really plausible, too. As I took another step forward, I noticed a familiar figure sitting at a ramen stand.

Naruto was laughing at Sasuke, hell knows why – but somehow, they gave off the feeling they were really close. And, for a moment, just for a moment, I thought of the possibility of the rumoured playboy not being quite just that. It was only for a moment though, since Naruto bolted his head and noticed me. Instantly, he waved, yelling a loud 'SAKURA-CHAN!' at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke also turned his head towards me, and his eyes flickered. For some reason, I was utterly irritated by his stare and the way his lips were curving into a smirk – _a new prey to hunt_ , he must've thought.

'Come sit with us!' Naruto joyfully invited. 'This is _the_ best ramen you'll ever eat!'

I didn't feel like turning Naruto down, so I sat next to him.

'So –' Sasuke began, tilting his head to the side, 'You're the rumoured new girl. The pretty Haruno Sakura-chan. I must say, you're quite the beauty Sakura-chan.' He smirked.

'Ugh, thanks.' I brushed it off, looking away.

 _It's disgusting._

'So, Sakura-chan, how was your first day?' Naruto asked, his eyes shimmering, his cheeks slightly flushed.

'It was ok, I guess. Everyone is really friendly here.'

'It's such a shame we're not in the same class, we could've spent more time together!'

'Nah, it's not such a shame. Who'd want to spend time with you, dobe?' Sasuke commented.

'OI, TEME! Could you stop butting in all of the time?!' Naruto yelled, getting ready to fist the raven haired.

Despite almost getting into a fight, I had a feeling it was really usual for them to act that way.

 _What an interesting friendship._

'You're such a loud person, Naruto. Still, it's fun being with you.' I smiled.

Naruto almost choked on his words, his cheeks flushed. However, I noticed that Sasuke had been expecting more attention and wasn't really okay with me being closer to Naruto.

 _Serves you right._

'Say, Sakura-chan – ' the Uchiha began, 'You're such a beauty but, you aren't that big, are you?'

'Huh?'

'Must be tough being so close to perfection, yet not even a B, right?' he continued.

I choked on the food and my face went on fire – the next thing I knew was the sound of plates hitting the floor and that of my fist hitting something. Something handsome, most girls in Konoha would say.

'What the hell is going on here?!' the owner of Ichiraku ramen inquired.

Despite still being hell angry, I was aware I made a huge mess of the food and servings.

 _Shit_.

'That …' Naruto began, still in shocked, 'WAS FREAKING AWESOME, SAKURA-CHAN!' he continued, excitement slipping into his features.

'Who did this?!' the owner asked again.

I felt my throat sore as I tried admitting to being the culprit.

'It's on me, old man. I crossed the line there and will pay.'

Unexpectedly, the raven haired, his right cheek freshly stained with a hit mark, said.

'I swear, you Uchiha sure are one hell of a trouble maker.' The man sighed.

'Sorry.' He replied, but not even for a moment did the entertainment leave his face.

I was surprised to see him take the blame but his expression convinced to not give him a second chance.

In the end, he paid for the damage I'd caused and we left.

'Sakura-chan, that was one hell of a punch! Really, really cool! Not to mention that you're the first to ever punch that bastard!' Naruto went on excitedly.

'It's not that incredible …' I blushed. 'He deserved it, anyway.'

'Hmph.' Onyx eyes were locked on me, lips still curved into a smirk. 'You're actually pretty explosive, aren't you Sakura-chan?' he stroked the mark on his cheek.

'You asked for it, _bastard_.'

x x x

'I swear – ' I began, burning with irritation, 'He's just so annoying – I just can't put up with him anymore!'

Ino laughed, not paying any attention to my complaints.

'But, really, any other girl would just wish he followed her around as much as he does with you.'

At Temari's comment, I could feel my cheeks slightly heating up.

'It's just that I'm new here and he hasn't had his share of fun with me yet. But I'm not falling for that. I really dislike that kind of shallow interest he has in others.'

'On another note, Naruto-kun has taken quite a liking to you, hasn't he?' Ino came closer and whispered.

I sighed.

'Naruto is a good person and he's genuine. We just get along, I guess.'

'Watch out. If Hinata heard you say that, you'd both be going to the principal by now.' Temari chuckled.

I sighed – just what I needed, more trouble. And the fact that Hinata hadn't left me alone ever since I came wasn't helping at all.

'Still, Sakura, how can you get such high grades, especially in Kakashi's class?!' Temari complained.

'I like reading.' I replied, embarrassment showing through.

'So does Ino, but I don't see her stealing Sasuke's A's all that much.'

'You're so mean, Temari-chan!' Ino pouted, crossing her arms.

'Sasuke's A's?'

'Ah. He's a top notch student, you see. He wasn't satisfied with his pretty face I suppose.'

'Iruka-sensei's class is about to begin, let's not be late!' Ino said while getting up.

'Ugh, you're right.' I replied following her.

x x x

'Sa-ku-ra-chan!'

Turning around, I was faced with just what I didn't wish to see – a pair of onyx eyes pleading me to go home with him.

'Great. I was really looking forward to walking home with you, Sasuke.'

'You're so mean, Sakura-chan. What did I ever do to you?'

'You piss me off.'

I could do as long as he was silent and to my surprise, he was. It didn't quite feel right but I wouldn't dig in – it was better this way, really.

The air warm, cherry blossom petals falling on the ground, I was actually at peace. I thought of how easy it was to blend in with the others around here as I tucked a strand of pink hair behind my ear.

Sasuke's phone buzzed and I could hear him take it out of his pocket.

' _Great_.' He sighed.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes but the atmosphere had gotten tense. I was going to mind my own business because I thought it wasn't fair to inquire about his life when I wasn't planning on letting him on mine.

Still, scratching his head, he complained.

'Isn't family just so annoying – '

'All of the time, I swear. They order you around and just – '

'Isn't it better to be alone?'

Had there been any other person by his side they would have laughed and agreed.

 _'_ _Yeah, parents are really annoying – who do they think they are?!'_

And had it been me from a month ago, who knows, maybe I would have done the same. But something in his tone just made my blood boil.

'That kind of thinking …' I began, stopping in my tracks.

'…is really annoying.' I bitterly concluded as my cold stare locked onto his.

For a few moments, I thought I could see something resembling hurt in those dark orbs of his, but that wasn't the case. What could Uchiha Sasuke possibly know about pain?

I stormed off.

x x x

 _Mom, dad, please forgive me –_

The shy rays of gold lit up the grey stones as the sun was sleepily raising.

 _I really am sorry for all the wrong I've done by you._

It was a slightly chilly morning. It had become a habit of mine to stop by the cemetery before going to school. That also helped me avoid meeting anyone on the way as mornings were my escapes – I could think about anything and just be swallowed by any feelings. Strange enough, I also felt that my surroundings understood me, that they didn't judge me.

Lately, I'd been hanging out with Naruto a lot more. At lunch, I would sometimes go to the rooftop and unwind with him – there were so many things to talk about. I also found out that his father was the principal; and that he was so busy that Naruto barely spent time with him. Not only that, but his mother was very busy and would often go on work related trips.

Somehow, Naruto understood me and was compassionate. He was fun and made me feel that Konoha was really the place where I was meant to be; and maybe, that fate had us meet at which I laughed.

Naruto would also try – and fail – to make me believe that Sasuke was actually a good person.

' _He's a bastard, I know; but like, he's not that bad if mighty Uzumaki Naruto can stand him-ttebayo!'_

Spending time with Naruto was refreshing and I was really thankful for him being there. He easily became my best friend and I would talk to him about anything that was bothering me.

But still, there was one thing I didn't like to talk to him about – Uchiha Sasuke.

It had been more than 2 weeks since I last been next to him for more than 5 minutes. The logical conclusion was that I simply let my pain out on him and he just found it boring – not even worth saving a damsel in distress.

I didn't know why that guy was bothering me that much. We quarrelled most of the time – or, at the very least, I was the one rejecting his passes.

There was just this thing I couldn't understand – why I would often get the feeling he wasn't what he claimed to be.

And I _really_ had to stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. And my plan went on successfully… until the second years were split into groups of 3 to work on the sports festival – luck would have it that Naruto, Sasuke and I were grouped together.

x x x

'Oi, teme, watch where you're going with that!' Naruto's high pitched voice resounded on the hallway.

'Won't you just shut it, usuratonkachi?' Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

'This thing really is heavy-ttebayo!'

 _Genius me had to have them carry that box._

'Why don't you quit complaining like girls and actually help out?!' I yelled.

I wasn't having it easy either, since I was carrying other materials.

'If Sakura-chan were to kiss me, I'm sure it'd be easier to put up with the idiot.'

' _You really piss me off_.'

'You're so cold Sakura-chan~'

'OI, TEME! Stop hitting on Sakura-chan and help me out here!'

 _Oh my God._

'Alright. Now that we're set, let's split the responsibilities.'

'And then we spend some quality time together, right Sakura-chan?' the Uchiha said leaning towards me.

'Get off. Let's see… Naruto, you'll be in charge of the relay race. That leaves Sasuke and I to take care of the décor.'

'Wait up! I wanted to do it with you, Sakura-chan! Why's that teme more important?!'

'Naruto – ' I began, placing my hand on the blonde's shoulder, 'As much as I wanted not to have anything to do with this bastard, you were born with 2 left hands. I doubt there's any better way to lay out the duties since if I let you do this, you'd most likely do rock paper scissors and we wouldn't reach a conclusion by the sports festival.'

'You're so cold, Sakura-chan. Beware of the bastard-ttebayo!'

'Wanna fight, dobe?'

'Aaaalright, now. Let's get down to business.' I said pulling both of them by the ear.

'Let's _actually do_ what we're supposed to do.'

x x x

Spending my free time with two idiots ready to fist each other at any moment was really a tiring thing to do, even if one of them was my best friend.

So, in the end, I decided to treat myself and go to the library. I'd been visiting it pretty often since I moved so the librarian not only recognised me but also stopped minding my presence.

As I was gliding my finger on the medicine related shelf, my eyes fell upon an interesting title – _Peptic Ulcer symptoms and manifestation – would you have guessed?_. It was a pretty thick book to be honest, and the shelf was a tiny bit too high and as I lifted myself on my tip toes, I obviously did not succeed in getting the book.

'Ugh… '

I pulled harder and felt it moving.

'Ah, finally!'

But then, my hand slipped and that resulted in me losing my balance and thus grabbing onto the bookshelf. Then, the books started to fall and I also fell on the floor.

In the spur of the moment, a pretty big book must've fallen on my head as I lost my consciousness, the last thing I was able to see being the face of a worried man coming towards me.

x x x

 **'** **Kay guys, that was it for the first chapter. I don't know if it's too short so please let me know – as well as if there are any mistakes in my grammar. English is not my first language and I'm not even taught it properly in school so I'm coping with my current skills.**

 **Anyway, onto the story – I might have been too fast paced with the first one but I'm practising. Not only that, but I also really wanted to cover some aspects with the first chapter such as the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke as well as Sakura and Naruto. I also wanted to include a mysterious encounter (until the next chapter, of course) and that is the man trying to help Sakura at the end. It's not like it's some sort of ultra strategic move but I feel that he's a key character to this story but who he is you'll find out pretty soon.**

 **R &R please! I'd really like to hear your opinion.**

 **xoxo, Ella.**


	3. Chapter Two: Summer drugs

God knows how someone can be this clumsy when simply trying to grab a book. Still, I supposedly stretched towards one and luck would have it I messed the whole bookshelf – I have no recollection of it, obviously but I do know what happened next.

I woke up to a pair of beautiful onyx eyes that echoed with worry and curiosity.

 _Now you can even get strangers worried. Such a great girl you are._

'Are you alright?'

The man's tone was deep and it would surely make any girl's heart clench but I wasn't quite conscious yet to react appropriately. I attempted getting up and instinctively brought my hand to my forehead where I was met with a bump.

I looked at the man next to me once again and I noticed his straight, midnight black bangs falling at the sides of his face. He was handsome and still, _very_ similar to someone I knew.

'I'm… fine, thank you. I apologize for the trouble I caused, I just… yeah.'

He smiled and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was supposed to know who he was.

'No need to be so formal, I'm not that old – ' he stretched out his hand, 'Let's get you up.'

'You had the librarian pretty worried,' he chuckled, 'So much that she ran to call the ambulance. But it wasn't anything serious.'

'I made such a mess…'

'Do you want me to help you?'

'Ah, no, it's completely fine! I'd feel really bad if I had you waste your time here.'

He smiled once again and ignored my rejection.

'Are you interested in medicine?'

I felt my lips curl into a smile and I got excited –

'Actually, I am! I find the human body fascinating and meant to be protected even more so.'

'You're pretty interesting – ' he said while taking in my words, 'What's your name?'

'Sakura. Haruno Sakura.'

As his eyes widened in recognition, I felt my face heating up.

'Don't. Please don't go about all the daughter of the heroes thing.'

He offered me a shy smile, as to apologise.

'What about you? What is your name?'

'Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.'

'Nice to meet you – wait. Did you say _Uchiha_?'

I blinked.

 _Let this be a coincidence. This man can in no way be related to that douche bag._

'Ah, Uchiha Itachi. Are you perhaps one of Sasuke's friends?'

 _Man._

'Ah, I guess you could say that.' I replied awkwardly.

'I'm his older brother. It's nice seeing that Sasuke's got such an attractive friend.'

'Let's limit ourselves to classmate.'

At my comment, he laughed.

'Are you perhaps associated with medicine, Itachi-san?'

'Ah, I'm ophthalmologist ( **Author's note: an ophthalmologist is a doctor that treats the eyes. He/she can also perform surgical interventions that relate to the eye** ).'

'That's amazing! I reckon you're really good!'

He scratched his head in something that seemed like embarrassment and replied:

'I suppose so. Still, I find eyes thrilling and also, the ability to see – I think it really is important to us.'

'I agree. It really is fascinating and I wish I had the opportunity to learn more about your domain, but the library here is kind of … _limited_.'

'What book were you looking for?'

' _Peptic Ulcer symptoms and manifestation – would you have guessed?_ '

'I suppose the amount of information you can find in the library is pretty small… Sakura, would you like to learn more?'

x x x

'I just can't wrap my mind around how different they are!' I excitedly said during lunch break.

'So you're saying Sasuke-kun's brother is a real gentleman?' Ino replied while taking another bite of her bento.

'I've seen him around and everyone knows him and all but to get to talk to him is really something.' Ten Ten commented.

'Yeah! And he's super polite unlike Sasuke. He seems like a loner though so I was really surprised when he invited me over to look through his books.'

Ino almost choked on her food and Ten Ten bumped my arm in admiration.

'What did you do, Sakura? Did you charm him? So far no one's ever heard of Uchiha Itachi inviting a girl over! Moreover, a high school girl!'

'That's great, Sakura-chan! Who knows, maybe a thrilling love story will unfold between the two of you?!' Ino excitedly trailed off.

'It's nothing like that! I'm not attracted to him _that_ way, I simply admire him. I'd really kill to learn from him since he seems to know a lot about the human body.'

'Maybe, if you became his apprentice you'd get to be together a lot and then –'

'Chill, Ino.' I laughed, 'There's no way that would happen, right?'

x x x

'Ne, Sakura-chan.'

'What is it, Naruto?'

'See, I don't really get this exercise here. Can you please help me?' Naruto asked scratching his head.

Classes were over for the day and we were supposed to take care of our duties regarding the sports festival. _Supposed_ is really the right word to describe it but – what would you expect? We were missing our third person, yeah.

'Now. To solve the exercise, the only thing you need to do is equal f(x) and g(x) ( **Author's note: I just searched through my head for some Math exercise. It might be a very easy one, but I didn't have any better ideas.** ). Once you do that, pair the equation that you already had.'

'Ah…This is harder than it seems.'

Naruto was a bit of a not too great student, yeah.

'But I think I got it! Thanks, Sakura-chan!'

'Say, Naruto… When do you think _he_ 's going to show up?'

'Ugh… Pretty soon I hope! That bastard's got no shame if he thinks we are going to wait for too long.'

'Say, Naruto – '

'How long have you and Sasuke been friends?'

Naruto raised his head in curiosity.

'Since when are you interested in him, Sakura-chan?'

'I'm not. I was just curious.'

'Ugh… Let's see, it's been about 10 years…I guess? I've pretty much known the bastard all my life. He was a bastard back then too.'

'Thought so. Does Sasuke get along with his brother?'

'Ah, Itacchi? Not really, but I don't know why – teme's always so cold to him.'

'Cold? I can't see him being cold somehow but they do seem different in fact.'

'Heh, it's such a shame, Sakura-chan!'

'Hm?'

'You're so interested in the Uchihas, but what about me?! I'm going to be lonely-ttebayo!'

'You idiot.'

I chuckled.

'Ramen once we're done?'

'You can bet we will!'

'You're so loud, usuratonkachi.'

 _Ah, finally. Fashionably late, Uchiha Sasuke has arrived._

'Ne, Sakura-chan, how about we do something fun today?' The raven haired proposed entering the room, showing off his usual smirk.

'Get off.'

'So cold!'

'You're almost _an hour_ late, Sasuke. You better have a damn good reason for making us wait.'

'Ah, you see, Sakura-chan, my presence was needed somewhere else – '

'Waste of time. Now, let's see what we can do… Naruto, could you go hand these reports to Iruka-sensei? Sasuke, you and I are going to go paint the boards.'

'But, Sakura-chan!'

Sighing, I explained Naruto that I wasn't going to let the Uchiha off easily, nor was I going to assign him duties and leave him unguarded.

'So, what do we have to do, Sakura-chan?'

'You take care of those, I take care of these.'

I turned my back to him and took the black ink.

 _I'm not that good at this, but let's hope it's going to be good enough_.

'Say, Sakura-chan, you're so cold to me.'

I didn't reply.

'You could, like, let your guard down a little bit. Maybe I'm not that bad.'

Still no reply.

'Why is it that you don't like me at all?'

 _Really?_

'That's because you play all the time. You're not serious about anything, Sasuke.'

For a few moments, he did not reply so I turned my head around to see what he was doing. Unexpectedly, he was doing what he was supposed to – splashing ink on the boards. Unexpectedly precise.

'You know, you gave me the answer I was hoping to get, Sakura-chan.' He said in a somehow less playful tone.

'Yeah right. But, still, who would've thought you were pretty good at this?'

'This, you mean?' he pointed at the boards, 'You kind of suck, Sakura-chan. Seems there are things you aren't good at.'

'Well, obviously. I'm a human after all.'

'Now, now, there's no need to pout, is there?' he teased.

'You piss me off.'

'How about this, Sakura-chan?' he said leaning forward and the next moment my nose was painted black.

'What the?! You bastard!'

And then I lost my cool and splashed ink on his cheek.

'I'm just getting started, Sakura-chan.'

'Bring it.'

x x x

Half an hour later, Naruto entered the room only to find a pair of laughing idiots, painted all over in black. In the end, Sasuke managed to hold me down and turn me into a cat, more or less, while I _tried_ to make a clown out of him. Looking at him while bursting into laughter again, I only hoped children wouldn't have nightmares were they to look at him.

'You look gorgeous, Sa-sasuke. I'm telling you.'

'Oi, guys, what have you been doing?! I was the only one told by Iruka-sensei for the little progress we made and NOW I FIND OUT YOU KEPT ME AWAY FROM THE FUN-TTEBAYO?!' Naruto loudly yelled, his complaints being met with nothing but more laughter.

'Chill, idiot. See, Sakura-chan looks ten times cuter now, right?'

'Nah, you're the best looking here, Sasuke! W-why don't you go meet your girlfriends now?' my voice cracked from all the chuckles.

'You guys are going to make it up to me! Treat me to ramen!'

'C'mon, Naruto, don't be so pissed off. We were only having some fun.'

As I said that, I turned to Sasuke for an approval. What I got was a genuine smile that tickled my chest.

'Yeah.' He said.

 _He's just a tiny bit of a decent guy, in the end. We really had fun today._

'Oi, guys, go wash up! You're still treating me to ramen-ttebayo!'

Sasuke got up and dragged Naruto along, while I was left alone. I went to the girls' bathroom to wash the ink off.

 _Still, that bastard did a pretty good job. The cat he made out of me is accurate and good looking_.

When I returned to the room we were supposed to work in, both Naruto and Sasuke were gathering the materials in order to clean up. They could be reliable sometimes too. I joined them to finish it off quicker.

A couple of minutes later, my phone rang, but as it was closer to Sasuke he picked it up.

'Huh?'

Confusion was splattered all over his face.

'How do you know my brother, Sakura-chan?'

His voice was a bit drier that his usual cocky tone.

'Give me my phone!'

I grabbed it and left the room. It was too late to pick up, but I called back.

'Ah, Itachi-san? I'm sorry for not picking up, I still haven't left from school.'

' _Is that so? I'm sorry for causing you trouble.'_

'Ah, no! What was it you wanted to talk about?'

' _Can you come over this weekend? Today I found an old course book and was wondering if you wanted to have a look at it. I could show you more, of course.'_

'Really?! Thank you so much, I'd love to!'

' _Do you know where I live?'_

'Ah, that… I'll be there surely.'

' _See you, then.'_

'Ah, goodbye!'

 _Itachi-san is such a nice person though. I can't wait!_

'Now, aren't you all thrilled…' Sasuke mumbled, visibly annoyed, while passing me, his bag on his shoulder.

'What's his problem?' I whispered to Naruto, who joined me in the hallway as well, handing me my bag.

'I don't really know. He's being an ass as usual.'

x x x

'3 bowls of ramen, old man!'

'Coming right up.'

'Now, isn't Ichiraku's ramen _the best_?!'

I bumped Naruto's arm affectionately as him talking about his favourite food was calming, and just a little bit cute.

'You're so excited every time we come here. I wonder how you never get bored.'

'Bored? Of _ramen_? Impossible-ttebayo!'

Sasuke was sat on the opposite side of Naruto and had been silent ever since we left the school.

 _What does it bother him so much that I talked to his brother?_

It was none of my business, yet it really piqued my interest for some reason.

'Here comes the ramen!' the owner of the stand said while placing the three bowls on the counter.

'Itadakimasu!'

x x x

'Ne, oba-chan, is it good?'

I could bet that my eyes were as sparkly as diamonds while waiting for my aunt to judge the meal I'd just prepared.

She chewed, teeth clashing against crunchy bits of food that I wished were delicious and then she swallowed.

'It's… edible, I suppose.'

My head dropped as yet again I resigned in failure.

'But, it's better than before Sakura –' she smiled 'Definitely better.'

Tsunade patted my head and took another bite.

'You're really trying hard, that I can see. Mebuki would've been proud.' She laughed.

'What about dad?'

Tsunade sighed.

'That man had no idea of what was the right way for things to go, I swear I have no idea how he got by – '

' _And still had so much success_ , I know.'

Mom and Tsunade had been really close sisters – despite being essentially different. While Tsunade was an eternal mermaid, luring man with her porcelain-like skin and soft, light hair – all tied together by warm toffee eyes and a body that put celebrities to shame, mom was simple; she sported a short, side-swept hairstyle and low sandals were worn religiously out of pure comfort. Mom did not work, she said that _even a house needs a friend, someone to keep it company_ – but dad was another story; he was a bullet train that you had no idea was coming and that you'd feel your heart clench if it passed you. Not only that, but he was also loud and idiotic most of the time – in a good sorta way, I feel.

'Oba-chan, where do the Uchiha live?'

'Pretty close actually. Got yourself a boyfriend? The young lad is quite a lady killer, isn't he?'

'C'mon! It's not like that – I'm not attracted to him in the least. It's his brother, Itachi, that invited me over.'

'Interesting. What for?'

'He said he'd let me look through his courses. Y'know, body related stuff.'

 _Body related stuff_ was the code name for disgusting bloody shit in my aunt's language. Go even a centimetre more into detail and bam! She'd throw up instantly.

'Have fun with that. I don't need to know anything else.'

'I bet my food seems more delicious now.'

'Ah, yeah. Ten fold.' She bumped my arm playfully.

'But I bet Naruto'd eat it anyway.'

'Oba-chan, cut Naruto some slack.'

One thing I learnt ever since I moved was that Naruto was a troublemaker. Years ago, when having dinner at the Uzumakis, he actually called Tsunade a granny and _God forbid anyone from doing this again_ felt her chest to see if it was real. Since then, they'd gotten along – after Naruto got a good punishment, obviously.

'So you're sure you don't have a thing for the Uchiha womanizer?'

'Damn sure.'

x x x

 _Ding dong._

I rang the bell of the Uchiha mansion, and as I took a step back I gazed at the building – it was big, imposing but … _fascinatingly beautiful_. It was really out of place there, in Konoha, yet it felt like it belonged here; the Uchiha clan was part of this town's DNA in the end.

Light steps could be heard on the other side of the door and creaking, it opened to a casually dressed Uchiha Itachi, hair pulled back into a low pony tail that was also spectacled.

'Hello, Sakura.' He gently smiled.

'Ah, hello, Itachi-san.' I greeted back, hoping I wasn't being too awkward.

'Come inside.' He invited, making way for me to walk in.

Then, leading the way upstairs, he brought me to a large room that gave the feeling of lacking boundaries, of infinite knowledge and I was loving it. The huge bookshelves outlining the chamber were filled to the brim with cooking manuals, classical literature and whatnot; even more reasons for me to love the Uchiha mansion.

'You really enjoy studying, it seems.'

My attention going back to the raven haired, I nodded my head in excitement.

'Now, to what I was actually planning on showing you.'

.

.

.

'Regarding eyesight, I'd say the retina – that is the hardest structure to operate it. It is simply too delicate and attempting a close to 100% successful intervention is nearly impossible.' ( **Author's note: more medical stuff here. The retina is a layer at the back of the eye that also contains the cells involved in sight.** )

'I'd totally agree, but aren't there any other methods to operate? What I mean is, couldn't we go about it in a different way to try to reduce the risks as much as possible?'

'There has actually been an article written on this particular surgical intervention – although it was more of a theory. Supposing we could resort to different mechanical tools, that would ensure a higher success rate. But that is not for surgeons to improve but to supervise.' Itachi chuckled.

'I see your point.'

I was really into discussing such matter with him – I found it fascinating and he was obviously a more than worthy partner.

'Would you like a cup of tea, Sakura?'

'Ah, yes. Thank you.'

'You don't need to be so polite – for me, it is just out of habit.'

Itachi's smile was genuine. He might've had a complex personality but his outlines were actually pretty simple to notice – he was kind and social, but selective. It had been pure luck that made the acquaintance between the both of us, but I was enjoying being in his presence. Even more so because Sasuke apparently wasn't home.

I followed the Uchiha to one of their kitchen, the closest one turning out to be on the first floor.

'It really is a big house.' I didn't mean to state the obvious, but…

He chuckled.

'Are you not used to this?' he asked, his tone coated in a slight disbelief.

'Ah, no, that was not what I meant.' I smiled as well.

Walking down the hallway, one could not ignore the walls. Filled to the brim yet still somehow not excessively, the walls exposed different paintings that spoke _recognised masterpiece_. However, right next to the kitchen door, I noticed a smaller painting, maybe the smallest there was that was misfit. It was not necessarily the colours or lack there of that caught my attention but the style, the feelings it was supposed to inflict on whoever regarded it.

Stark white canvas, black strokes; it was nearly a sketch of a vase that contained all sorts of flowers, all precisely and beautifully drawn. What was really intriguing was that each flower had a pair, placed on the opposite side of the vase; symmetry. However, in the centre there was an ever so beautiful rose that did _not_ have a pair.

I must've long since stopped in my tracks, fingers making their way to the canvas, that Itachi had to turn around and call out for me.

'Is anything the matter?'

 _Get it together, Sakura. What the heck are you doing?_

'Ah, no, everything's fine; I just …' I began, eyes switching from the wall to the man.

'This painting is just so beautiful.'

Itachi's gaze shifted to the thing I was pointing at and his expression changed into a weird mixture of expectation, pride and uneasiness. It didn't take him long to settle for a forced smile.

'I know. It's really something, isn't it?'

Anything related to the painting was apparently something I shouldn't have been talking about, so I followed him to the kitchen.

.

.

.

'So, do you work at Konoha's hospital, Itachi-san?'

'No. I actually don't really live here either, I'm just taking some time off.'

'I see. How come you're not staying here?'

'That's –' he began, eyes incomprehensible 'complicated.'

The same smile crept on his face.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to prey into you business. I just found it weird that you and Sasuke don't seem to get along very well.'

The moment I finished the sentence I became aware of how out of place it sounded; who was I to talk about their relationship when it didn't have anything to do with me at all.

However, the Uchiha didn't seem insulted, more like he fell into thought, eyes drifting away from me. For some reason, I couldn't help myself; I felt almost as though something was pulling me in – the Uchihas were too fascinating, probably. Well, at least Itachi was.

'Say, Sakura, what do you think of Sasuke?'

His question was really unexpected.

 _A player. Good for nothing. Superficial._

How was I even supposed to answer?

'Ugh… He's… We get along I guess.'

My stuttering was only met with a light laughter, the onyx pair of eyes holding mine again.

'You don't seem very fond of him. Maybe you think he's lacking or seriousness? A player, maybe?'

 _You were never good at lying anyway, Sakura._

I still blushed furiously, though.

'It's okay, you don't have to lie just because I'm his brother.'

'I just think a little interest wouldn't hurt.'

'You see, Sasuke… He's a bit of a genius and also a bit of an idiot, all in one.'

'I noticed.'

'Still, would you make me a favour, Sakura?'

Taking a sip of my tea, I held his gaze.

'Would you be his friend? And also, would you like to come by again?'

x x x

'He asked you to come by again?!' Ino squealed, dropping a couple of flowers she was carrying.

'What did the two of you talk about?!'

'Actually, not that much. But when we were having tea, he asked me to … be Sasuke's friend?'

'Sasuke-kun's? He's such a caring brother!'

'Yeah… But it was really … weird. The way he talked about his brother, that is. They seemed so distant.'

As I picked up a flower vase that a bush was planted in and carried it alongside Ino, I recalled the beautiful painting that I spotted back in the Uchiha mansion.

'You know, Ino, I can't quite put my finger on it but … I feel really intrigued by those two.'

'Intrigued as in … attracted to?'

'What, no!'

I couldn't help but blush a little at her teasing. However, I considered giving Sasuke a chance – the sports festival was also around the corner, too.

'Ne, Sakura-chan – I heard you were participating in the relay race. I'm so looking forward to it!'

'Me too.' I smiled 'I've always liked the festival; it's really fun.'

'Mmh!' Ino nodded excitedly 'I hope we can have a lot of fun with everyone this year!'

x x x

'I swear, teme, if you don't cut it off I'm going to rip your head off!'

 _Oh God._

'Shut it, idiot. You're doing it wrong.'

'Stop meddling-ttebayo!'

 _Ugh._

'Stop being a pain in the ass.'

'Wanna fight?!

 _I've had enough._

In the spur of the moment my hands slapped their backs each. Just how annoying can they be?

'I swear, Naruto, Sasuke, if you don't stop bickering I'm going to go insane! There're only a couple boards left to paint – can't you just do your job?!'

'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan… But this bastard's so annoying that I can't even begin to – '

'Shut it, I said.' I cut him off and eyed him the deadliest glare I was capable of; even Naruto could be infuriating sometimes.

We managed to finish our duties however, and we all left home together.

'Let's stop by the convenience store!' Naruto proposed and didn't even wait for an answer.

Summer was really around the corner so he got popsicles. Ah, those sweet treats that live in the memories of every child, teenager and even adult.

'You're finally useful, usuratonkachi.'

'You two are a handful, y'know?' I chuckled.

'Still, it was so fun working together-ttebayo! We're going to make the best festival there ever was!'

The warm evening air and Naruto's high pitched voice, the icy and sweet taste of popsicles and Sasuke's smirk – I really felt that the three of us worked well together; they were a handful, but I got the feeling that being by their side was fun.

'I'm going to kick everyone's asses in the relay race.'

'Caught the idiot's fighting spirit, haven't you, Sakura-chan?'

Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulder but I scrapped it off; the usual.

'You're still a brat.'

'More like a bastard.'

Naruto made his way in between Sasuke and I, both of his arms wrapping around our shoulders friendly.

'But we're the best team ever!'

'I guess.' I said, placing my hand onto his arm.

'I suppose I could put up with you, usuratonkachi.'

'Say, guys, if I win the relay race… let's all celebrate afterwards.'

'That goes without saying.'

'Even if you lost, we'd still celebrate-ttebayo!'

x x x

The day of the festival came quite fast, I would say.

Seeing that the sun was already strong in the morning, I had braced myself for a hot summer day. Still, the air in the cemetery wasn't half as warm.

'Mom, dad, I know I've been coming by quite frequently lately – are you tired of seeing me?'

I kneeled before the gravestones, carefully placing the usual bouquet I'd buy from the Yamanaka flower shop.

'Just kidding. I… I just wanted to remind you that today's the sports festival day and I'm competing; in the relay race, that is.'

I breathed out and felt my eyes tearing up –

'I… I've made friends here. I've told you before, I know but you see? There're the girls that are always by my side and we get along; I've followed your advice eventually, mom – I've found girls that are authentic and that care for me.'

My fingers traced her gravestone.

'And also, Tsunade oba-chan is doing so much for me; and you were calling her good for nothing, pops.'

I sighed as I got back up.

'And, you know, there's Naruto; he's the one I'm most grateful for. But also, there're these 2 brothers that I'd really wish to know more about.'

I glanced back one more time and then, waving goodbye, I made my way to school, boiling with excitement.

x x x

'You know, the class is relying on you mostly but don't feel pressured.' Temari chuckled as she bumped my arm playfully.

'Yeah, no pressure at all.' I smiled back.

'Hinata is also a pretty fast runner; there should be no problem.'

'I'm going to do my best!'

'So am I. You know, Sakura… even though it hasn't been long since you came here … and despite you being all gloomy in the beginning, I'm glad you're here with us. You lightened up everything.'

Temari's sudden and _very_ unexpected words caused my cheeks to flush slightly and my lips unwillingly curled into a big grin.

'And you know … if our class wins the relay race, I'm going to – '

And averting her gaze, her cheeks also flushed.

'Confess to that idiot.'

My eyes widened in surprise and seeing the way Temari's expression changed from friendly to hysterical, her hands reaching to cover my mouth, I probably lost myself and shouted.

'R-really?!'

'I mean … We're second years and I – I just think I shouldn't waste time. It took me long enough to admit it.' She averted her gaze, scratching her head.

 _Times does not give second chances._

'I'm rooting for you.' I said, genuinely feeling proud of her.

'Thanks, Sakura.'

.

.

.

'Sakura-chan, show them your best-ttebayo!'

The race was about to begin and I was in the last position, meaning I was the one that was supposed to finish the race and the one passing the relay to me was Hinata.

'Don't be that loud, Naruto!'

'Still –' he brought his hands behind his neck in his usual relaxed posture and grinned 'I bet you're gonna wreck them! That's my Sakura-chan!'

I smiled at him – I was really grateful to Naruto being there, always supportive.

Then, however, I felt myself being dragged back and I didn't even have to guess; my cheeks slightly flushed, I punched Uchiha Sasuke away.

'Is this your way of cheering your teammate on?!'

'C'mon, don't be so cold, Sakura-chan! I just wanted to wish you luck!' he pouted.

I looked at him, my anger slowly subsiding.

' _Itachi-san, I've decided; I'm going to give Sasuke a second chance.'_

 _He smiled, genuinely for the first time and patted my head._

' _You're a great girl, Sakura.'_

 _Then, crossing his arms, he smirked._

' _But, you're still my kouhai; don't leave me out of the equation.'_

 _I grinned back at him – ever since I came by the first time, I'd been meeting up with Itachi quite often; I got to know things about him and I thought of him as a senpai that I admired. However, I hadn't brought Sasuke's name up._

 _Honestly, before meeting Itachi I didn't want anything to do with his brother and that didn't change that much, but I decided that I wanted to know about Sasuke. Something about the Uchihas was so intriguing that I decided to give him a second chance._

 _I really wanted to know about Sasuke Uchiha._

' _Ne, Itachi-san – '_

 _He turned and looked at me._

' _Who painted that flower vase, the one I first spotted?'_

 _He slowly blinked and looked back at me, and smiled._

' _A starving artist.'_

 _Pouting, I also crossed my arms._

' _That doesn't tell me anything.'_

' _Well, look further.'_

I'd been walking home with both Naruto and Sasuke for a while now that I really got used to them and enjoyed their presence, despite their _constant_ bickering.

'I'll try my best, Sasuke.'

One hand on my hip, the other pointing at him, I said.

'So you don't lose either!'

His onyx eyes held my probably excited grass green gaze and he smirked.

'Deal.'

.

.

.

The race began. The first runner was Sai and he was up against Naruto, the latter reaching the check point first; no one could fight a determined Naruto. Second up was Ten Ten that did a fairly good job, reaching Hinata in a decent amount of time; as for the latter, however, she was truly an ace.

The Hyuuga had a pretty form while running, not to mention how unique it was. I'd already learnt that Hinata was impulsive and didn't like any friends of Naruto's that were coincidentally girls. Yandere much? But seeing her making her way to me, I decided to trust her for the sake of the race – and thus I was disappointed.

Just when she was about to hand me the relay, she _dropped_ it. There was fury and there was some sort of satisfaction clothing her expression as I knelt down to pick it up and anyone could tell that my blood was boiling; but I managed. I stormed off and God forbid anyone standing in my way.

Somehow, using up my last breath I made it –

I won the race.

Ino came to congratulate me and being just as excited as I was, we hugged each other. The other girls joined in our hug and even Naruto, admitting his class' loss pulled me close. After all, he was my best friend.

x x x

'You know, we really shouldn't be here…' Ino mumbled.

'What are you talking about-ttebayo?! We're gonna celebrate!'

Once the day was over, the girls, Sasuke, Naruto that also dragged Shikamaru and Sai and I sneaked in the school's pool. We were ready to set off firecrackers and, as expected as the good girl that she was, Ino tried to convince us not to.

'Ino, we're not going to get into trouble. We're not doing anything wrong either.' I tried to rationalise.

But, in fact, we were really breaking most of the school's rules, but hey, we were going to have some fun. We all deserved it.

When we got down to launching the firecrackers, I noticed that Shikamaru and Temari had left us – I knew why and I was praying for Temari's success. Naruto and Sasuke were quarrelling over whatnot and seeing them like that, it kind of warmed up my heart.

 _Let's cool down these idiots._

I took a step forward, and another, and ran crashing into the two – which, obviously, led to them falling into the pool with a huge splash.

'Look at you!' I was literally down on my knees laughing and Ino was also bursting, not to mention Ten Ten and also Sai, whom almost never showed any expression at all.

Smirking, Sasuke took advantage of my non-existent guard while I was laughing and dragged me by the foot in the pool, Naruto pushing my head underwater as well.

 _Out of all the times you could have done this, the two of you team up NOW?!_

'You better watch out, SHANNAROO!'

I splashed them as much as I could and slipped and the rest also jumped in the pool – apart from Ino, that was still on the edge trying to convince to get out before we got caught.

However, Ten Ten took none of her crap and dragged her in.

The refreshing summer night air covered our drenched bodies as laughter conquered the silence like an anthem.

'Hey, what are all of you doing there?!'

The brightness of a flashlight blinded us for a moment – we had been caught.

'Crap!'

'Shit, let's run for it!'

Getting out as fast as we could before our faces could be seen we split and ran as fast as we could.

In the end, since we were heading the same way, I was left running together with Naruto and Sasuke. Once we were sure no one was tailing us anymore, we stopped, resigning in an alleyway.

I became aware of my drenched uniform and trying to cover up as much I could, I felt something collapsing on my head.

Sasuke lent me his coat.

'Even though it's drenched, use it, Sakura-chan.'

'Oi, teme! I wanted to give it to Sakura-chan!'

'Shut it, people are gonna hear us!'

However, all that I felt looking at them and recalling the day was pure happiness. I felt as though we were shining, our young souls burning with the utmost vivid flames.

'Naruto, Sasuke…'

They stopped quarrelling and turned towards me –

'Thank you. I've never had this much fun in my life.'

Naruto's grin, Sasuke's smirk and probably my hilarious smile sealed the night, as I turned on my heels and stormed on my way home.

x x x

 **Well, that was it for this chapter guys. I've been sceptical about how long to actually make it – and it's more than twice as long as the first one xD I actually intended it to be longer but I don't think I'm going to postpone the chapters for this fanfic too much because SS month is coming.**

 **AND I'M CHALLENGING MYSELF TO DO AN ONESHOT PER DAY HAH.**

 **I'll probably fail but we'll see!**

 **Also, please tell me how this feels so far; if it's too rushed I'm sorry… I'll do whatever I can but I've got this story planned for about 7-10 chapters at most so –**

 **Ah but we'll see in the end. I wish I went a bit deeper in portraying Itachi; however, it's my first time actually writing other characters apart from Sasuke & Sakura (not that I got more practice before but anyway).**

 **Hope you like the story so far! Things are going to get interesting really soon.**

 **Also, if there're any misunderstandings about the timelines or anything, just ask.**

 **Please R &R! **

**See you in the next chapter,**

 **Ella 3**


	4. Chapter Three: Lingering guilt

'You know, you could talk to me – please, Temari?'

Rolling her eyes and biting her ice cream, the blonde sighed.

'I told you, Sakura. Nothing happened.'

' _Liar_.'

It was the middle of the summer vacation and even though a crap load of time had passed, Temari still didn't tell me how her confession went down. Ino was a bit more delicate in asking her – she was just genuinely sweet – but still success hadn't been attained.

'You've been really out of your element ever since – '

I stepped in front of her,

'And I just want to help you, that's it. I'm not one for gossiping and squealing.'

She looked me in the eye and frowned.

'Have you ever liked someone, Sakura?'

Having been caught off guard, I shrugged. Blurry faces passed by my mind and I closed my eyes, just to make sure they left.

'Not really.'

She crossed her arms and I knew she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

'There's this vibe you give me – I can't tell what's going on in your head. Be honest with me and I'll try as well.'

'Temari, I'm being honest here! I've never liked anyone.'

She looked away.

'But I've dated guys before. I just wasn't all that attached to them.'

Her gaze held mine again and she frowned.

'Sakura, you – you're such a caring person. That's very hard to believe.'

'Things happen,' I brushed her off, 'Now keep your promise.'

She sighed once again.

'I don't even know if I was rejected or not. He called me troublesome and seemed bothered by it. I seriously don't get it. I wish I at least knew I had no chance.'

'That's Shikamaru for you.'

'Don't joke around with it!' she bumped my arm.

'I'm not. I just – I just think it surprised him. It surprised _me_.'

'What do you think, Sakura?'

I fell into thought and took a bite of her ice cream.

'I'd say you should have more confidence. Ask him for an answer!' I smiled.

She slightly cheered up and blushing she put her free hand in her pocket.

'If there's any girl there for Shikamaru, I'd say it's you. It was surprising at first, but you two go well.' I winked.

'Thanks. Thanks for worrying about me.'

' _Please_ , friends come first.'

'Still, Sakura, you're kind of letting youth pass by – always immersed in those books of yours. At least seduce that hot Uchiha that's been lending them to you.'

Bumping her arm, I chuckled.

'I couldn't. I don't feel that way about Itachi-san – it's really relaxing spending time with him but I can't picture myself going beyond that.'

'Fine, but you're sure an Uchiha killer.'

'What do you mean?'

'Haven't you been going out with Sasuke a lot more lately?'

' _And Naruto._ '

'And Naruto.'

'Yeah, that's true but don't get me wrong. These idiots cannot be left alone – I guess I just have fun being with the two of them.'

'Still, for someone that used to hate on Sasuke – '

'He's still annoying.' I chuckled.

We kept on walking towards the library and talking about little things. I was still wondering how I convinced _Temari_ to join me – maybe my company was just that great to distract her from the boring books. Huh, who am I kidding?

But having someone with me was really better than being alone – what I was feeling bad for was brushing off her attempt on knowing more about me; I care about my friends and wish to help them at all costs – but I don't think I can really open up. Still, I'll do my best to support them.

'You know, I don't know what you think is interesting in this bunch of paper. I really don't get it.'

'They're fascinating, _c'mon_.'

'Not now, not in a hundred years.'

My phone buzzed.

 _-There are cookies and tea here, and also a lonely doctor wanting some company. Mind joining me?-_

'Itachi-san texted me.'

'Is he missing you already?'

'Well, he asked me to come by. I'll tell him that I'm not free right now.'

'Nah, don't worry. I'll go hang out by Ino's store anyway.'

'You sure? I – '

'Just go already, pinky.' She bumped my arm playfully.

'Geez, don't call me that!'

'Yeah, yeah. See you later, Sakura.'

'See ya.'

x x x

'I was hoping you wouldn't turn me down.' Itachi smiled.

'I had to dump my friend for your sake; be grateful, Itachi-san.' I chuckled and smirked.

'Ah, is that so?'

'Your cookies had better be tasty.'

'Delicious, I swear.'

'Is Sasuke home by the way?'

Despite having visited Itachi often, the times when Sasuke was home were rare. And even if he happened to be there, I hadn't once seen him; it had been bugging me, how he could stay in his room and not come out at all. Also, I was almost sure he had no idea I was there as well.

'No, he's gone out. He said something about a girl.'

' _Just_ onegirl?' I chuckled.

'I suppose my brother can't help keeping company to the ladies.'

'Yeah. Now, _about those cookies we were talking about…_ '

'Let's head for the kitchen then.'

.

.

.

'These are freaking delicious!'

'Why thank you.'

'Don't tell you made them!'

'From scratch.'

'You're amazing, Itachi-san! The chocolate goes so well with the strawberry filling, not to mention their texture!'

'I'm glad you liked them. You said you were trying to learn how to cook, didn't you?'

'Yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me the recipe.'

'But to leave it in your clumsy hands, Sakura…' he teased.

'H-hey, I'm not that bad!' I pinched his arm.

'I'll text you it later.' He smiled.

'By the way, I was looking over some of the files you gave me last time and I've been dying to learn how to do a classic stitch. Can you teach me?'

He crossed his arms at his chest and smirked.

'Please?'

'I suppose I could.'

'Thank you! I'll bake you some cookies as thanks.'

'Have you thought about where you want to go once you graduate?'

Swallowing another bite, I fell into thought.

'Well, as far as college goes … I only want to study medicine. Where I want to go, I don't know.'

'I see. Have you always wanted to be a doctor?'

'Not really.' I shrugged.

'Did you decide after your parents' death?'

My eyes falling to the cup of tea I was holding, I frowned.

'Yeah.'

My hands were trembling; I still wasn't used to talking about them. Itachi pat my head and smiled at me apologetically.

'I'm sorry for preying into that.'

'It's okay.'

'You've grown into a beautiful person; I'm sure they'd be proud of you were they here.'

'I wonder.' I smiled bitterly.

'You don't want to talk about it, do you? Why is it that you hate yourself so much, Sakura?'

'I – I just wish they were here.'

'Is that the only reason?'

Tugging a strand of hair behind my ear, I nodded.

 _I wish people would stop trying to dig further. It's for their sake…_

Then, his phone rang – seeing who was calling, he got up and answered.

'What is it, father?'

 _Ah, so it's their father. Itachi-san hasn't been talking about him._

'How could that have happened?!'

Sipping on my tea, I watched his alarmed features in silence.

 _I wonder what happened._

'Right now? But – No, I understand. I'll make sure to be there as soon as possible. Yes, father.'

Hanging up, he turned towards me and I could see he was troubled.

'What happened?'

'Ah, I have to leave unfortunately.'

'I can wait for you if it's alright.'

'I hope it won't take me long. Make yourself at home.' He hurriedly took a coat and left.

.

.

.

Half an hour passed. I had already eaten all the cookies and was looking out the window. It wasn't all that sunny anymore.

 _It's going to rain, isn't it?_

Sighing, I washed up and decided to go to Itachi's office. He'd taken me there before and also allowed me to look through the books he had in there.

 _It was the 3rd door on the second floor, right?_

Whenever I came by the Uchiha mansion I never really paid attention to the doors. The décor was strikingly beautiful and refined that nothing else really caught your eye. The colour theme of the entire house seemed to be consisting of neutral browns, resembling all sorts of chocolate, paired with ivory and sometimes navy and black. Whoever designed the house had made it incredible. Tsunade's mansion was also very beautiful and _expensive –_

All painted in light greys with drops of red, black and charcoal, but I found that the Uchihas lived in a masterpiece.

Making my way upstairs, I passed by the hallway where I first noticed that painting; the one with the flower vase. I studied it once again and couldn't help but be mesmerized. Not lingering on it too much though, I went ahead.

I opened the 3rd door on the second floor expecting to see a huge dark brown desk, a black leather chair behind it and 3 bookshelves that were filled with treasures but my eyes were not met with that.

 _Wrong room._

What I saw, though, was a bedroom. Lightly decorated but messy, very likely inhabited by a highschool student. However, I couldn't care less about that because I was astonished.

Covering the walls, there were paintings. Covering the desk in the room were rough sketches, messily folded paper, most likely failed attempts at becoming one of the masterpieces that could be found in the room. There was no drop of colour in any of the works but still, they were heartbreakingly beautiful. Black against white, you could find flowers, sceneries and even humans. What struck me was that none of the faces that were drawn seemed to have any expression at all. You could say they were sad and you wouldn't be wrong but neither would you be if you said they seemed happy.

Looking through the sketches that were lying on the bed, I noticed how talented the artist was – precise outlines, soft shading… The drawings were speaking to me; they made my heart clench – I felt the artist's pain and wanted to soothe it and that might be the reason I found myself touching the paper.

'What are you doing here?'

The deep voice of whoever came in startled me causing the drop of the drawing I was holding. I turned around embarrassed and my eyes widened as I was met with the face of Uchiha Sasuke, wearing an expression I had never seen him wear before.

'What are you doing here, _Sakura_?'

His voice was deep, nothing like his usual high-pitched tease. His eyes held nothing of the playfulness that you'd usually find but they were filled with a mixture of surprise and anger and, most importantly, they were dominating. His features were most handsome in that moment, when he no longer looked like the playboy I'd gotten to know.

Coming towards me, his eyes piercing, he slammed his hand on the wall I was closest to, trapping me there.

'Answer me.'

I gulped as my heart began racing.

'I-I came by because Itachi-san asked me but he had to leave.'

'So you thought you could go looking around the house, just like that?'

It was hard to hold his gaze, no, his _glare_.

'N-no… I didn't mean to. I wanted to go to his office but I mistook the room.'

He cupped my chin and had there been any other girl in my place as well as had him smile, it would've been so romantic – but his being was violent, his expression equally pained and angered.

'I swear.'

He closed his eyes, not showing any sign of trying to calm down.

'This is my bedroom. You aren't allowed in here.'

'I'm sorry.'

He pulled away from me and I noticed I'd been holding my breath. He bent down to take the drawing I had dropped before and walked away, placing it on the desk. He wasn't facing me anymore.

'Did… did you make all of these, Sasuke?'

'Yeah.' He sighed.

I looked around once more and felt even more drawn to the shades that lay on the canvases.

'Sasuke…'

His body tensed as he slowly ran his hand through his raven spikes, that seemed so fascinating in that moment.

'These are _ethereal_. Saying you're talented is an understatement.'

I looked him over once again and wondered – _who_ was this devilishly handsome guy? How could I have not known that he could be painted in much darker colours and lined with darker shades? In that moment, I was sure Sasuke had never loved – what's more, I also felt that he didn't even enjoy his love game with the girls.

'Does… does anyone else know about this? Does Naruto know about this?'

His body relaxed as he sighed once more; he turned his head to face me and the onyx I was met with entrapped my gaze. His expression wasn't understandable at all – it had a little bit of anger left in it swimming in a sea of distress and loneliness; why that was I could not comprehend.

'Let's say Naruto sort of does.' He uttered closing his eyes.

'You also painted the canvas on the hallway, right? The one with the flower vase.'

He stepped closer.

'Yeah.'

 _It makes sense; the fact that Itachi-san seemed so trouble each time I asked about that painting, that is._

'Why do you wear that mask?'

He flinched, eyes piercing once again and he slammed his hands back on the wall, making sure I couldn't escape.

'That's none of your damn business. You've heard enough – _leave_.'

I blinked and as my heart clenched, I felt compelled to soothe him. Uchiha Sasuke seemed extremely pained by whatever he had to endure and I wanted to help him. Even though he might not want me around anymore.

He stepped back, leaving me room to move and so I left.

x x x

I let myself fall on the bed, feeling worn out. My phone rang – a text message.

 _-It'd be nice if we could go to the summer festival together, Sakura-chan! Would you like to?_ -

My heart warmed up as I read Ino's message; she's always so thoughtful and sweet.

- _Why not? Are you going to wear a yukata?-_

As I ran a hand through my hair, I thought of Sasuke. I wanted to talk to him more, but I had made up my mind – I was going to give him space and not go near the Uchihas for the rest of the summer vacation. Once school started, I would approach him.

- _Yes, I will! Summer festivals without yukatas are not the same thing, he he w_ -

Rubbing my eye, I remembered that Sasuke had said Naruto _knew_. I dialled his number.

' _Sakura-chaaaan?'_ Naruto yawned.

'Hey, Naruto. Sorry for waking you up.'

' _Who said I was sleeping-ttebaaaaaayo…?_ '

I couldn't help but feel relaxed as I chuckled – that's the effect Naruto has on others.

' _What's the matter, Sakura-chan?_ '

'I…ugh… went to see Itachi-san today.'

' _At the mansion?_ '

'Yeah.'

' _What about it?_ '

'I… accidentally ended up in Sasuke's room.'

Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds; I almost thought he hung up.

' _Does he know?_ '

'He found me there.'

For a few moments, Naruto was once more silent.

' _Maybe you should stay away from Sasuke, Sakura-chan._ '

'Why is that?'

' _Sasuke… isn't very good with people. That place is his sanctuary and I also found out about it by surprise. He doesn't really let people in._ '

Playing with my hair, I pondered on asking Naruto how he succeeded in becoming the Uchiha's friend but I gave up, thinking that maybe Naruto was right. However, I wasn't going to retreat.

'Sorry for disturbing you.'

' _Like I said, I wasn't sleeeaaaaping-ttebayo…_ '

'Yeah, sure. See ya, Naruto.'

' _Bye, Sakura-chan._ '

x x x

'It feels so tight I think I'm gonna fall down the stairs.'

'C'mon, I think it suits you.'

I turned around in the mirror, pleased with how the yukata looked on me, not so pleased with how it felt. Tsunade was sitting, sipping on a glass of red wine.

'If only you had longer hair, I could've had Shizune pull it into a cute bun.' She pouted, eyes fixed on my shoulder-long bundle of pink.

'I think this flower clip is good enough, thank you.'

She sighed, 'You used to have such pretty, long hair. Why'd you cut it?'

'It was getting in my way all the time. The way it is now suits me much better.'

'Well, you don't look half-bad, I'll give you that. Well, you've always been really cute. I wonder how that father of yours was capable of creating such a beauty.'

I giggled, knowing how often dad and Tsunade used to quarrel.

'Shouldn't you be leaving by now?'

I looked over to the clock and gulped.

'I should have left… quite _a while_ ago.'

'Well, have fun!' she smiled.

'Thanks.' I smiled back and headed out the door.

x x x

'Sakura-chan, over here!' Ino waved.

She was wearing a beautiful lilac yukata with a cerulean flower pattern. Her hair was pulled into a hard-to-achieve looking bun, and she looked very cute. Next to her was Ten Ten, that did not bother to get a yukata, yet was enjoying some candies and also, Temari, whose yukata was forest green, light brown flowers splattered all over it. And me? I was pink all over, because Tsunade decided I had to look like a cherry blossom.

'Mou, you're so late!' Ino pouted.

'S-sorry about that!' I was visibly out of breath.

'You look so pretty, Sakura-chan, really!'

'Not this sweaty – ' I chuckled, 'And, besides, you look even _prettier_. Your hair is absolutely gorgeous.'

Blushing, Ino looked absolutely adorable; not that it was anything new. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked around – there were so many booths we could check.

'Alright, let's hit on candies first! I want an apple!'

'Are sweets the only things you ever think about?' Temari pouted.

.

.

.

'Man, I lost! This looks way harder than I thought.'

'Here, Sakura-chan – ' Ino said, picking one of the needles and, unexpectedly, throwing it in the center of the target, 'This is how you should do it.'

'Heh, who would've thought you were this good at this?'

The blonde smiled, but then looked me over.

'Is anything wrong…?'

'I can't put my finger on it, but you seem pretty sad. Has anything happened, Sakura-chan?'

The Yamanaka wasn't far off track – I wasn't in high spirits. It had been another month since the day my parents died. My mind filled with heavy thoughts, I was also worried about Sasuke; he had that same damn expression I wore the best – loss of love. To top it off, Naruto's warning was also weighing in my head. Why should I stay away from him?

 _Because you can't save anybody_.

I stopped in my tracks, head dropping down.

'Sakura-chan…?'

 _Aren't you also responsible for what happened to mom and dad?!_

'W-what's wrong?'

Ino's voice was distant; it was nothing compared to the sadness that had overcome me. My hand unconsciously made its way towards my pendant.

 _I miss you_.

'I…I'm going to go to the toilet for a bit, is that okay?' I finally uttered.

'I'll go with you.' She worriedly countered.

'No, please give me a minute.'

I turned on my heel and left Ino alone.

.

.

.

Where I was going, I didn't know. The only things I was aware of were the increasing pain in my chest and the passing faces, making their way past me. I'd thought I became stronger; I'd thought I could let myself go and have fun with my friends –

Then why was I feeling so lost?

I looked around, fervently searching for a familiar face, a pillar to support me, someone…

Spiky raven hair. A tall, nicely built body.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_.

I felt some sort of ease, thinking that I could just go over to him and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't ask me anything, I wouldn't prey into anything and he'd just be there so I wouldn't be left alone.

'Here, Erina-chan, here's your prize.'

He lent a stuffed bear to a girl that was standing beside him. I didn't know her nor did I try to remember her features – she was one of his numerous girlfriends, a temporary toy.

My heart clenched in pain seeing the two and I couldn't call what I felt jealousy – more like betrayal. I wished Sasuke to reciprocate my pain, to understand it at the very least and what I was met with was his loud, charming mask.

I felt as though I was going to puke.

'Sakura-chan?'

I slowly turned to the source of the voice only to find cerulean eyes looking at me.

'Naruto…?'

'Are you here to see the fireworks too? Oi…Sakura-chan?'

My hands gripped on his T-shirt as my head fell onto his chest. Hot tears were flowing out and I couldn't stop – heck, I didn't even know why I was crying. I wanted nothing but to forget about the world, this world full of pain.

'Sakura-chan, what's the matter?!'

Naruto was visibly worried not to mention shocked as he hugged me. His presence was soothing; Naruto was authentic. He was genuinely kind and understanding. He hugged me tightly and caressed my hair; still, my tears didn't stop flowing.

.

.

.

'What happened?'

'…'

'Sakura-chan...Talk to me.'

We were sat on a bench and Naruto was still embracing me.

'I'm sorry, Naruto.'

'Sorry? For what? More like, are you okay?'

'I…think. I had a breakdown.'

Naruto slowly let me go and looked me in the eye.

'Thanks for being here. I was truly lucky you were here, Naruto. You always do so much for me and… you're amazing.'

I kept wiping my eyes only to find a third hand joining in. Naruto's thumb wiped away the remnants of a tear from my cheek, lifting my head as well.

'Sakura-chan.' His voice was deep but there wasn't only concern in it.

I straightened my back, still looking into his blue orbs.

'I like you.'

It took moments to process what he had just said. As soon as my brain comprehended the new piece of information, my mouth dropped, eyes widening.

'I'm not asking you for anything. I only want you to be happy; _I like you, Sakura-chan_.'

I felt incapable to respond. It wasn't a matter of time to think of an answer.

In the blink of an eye, I got up and ran off.

.

.

.

There I lay, in the middle of an empty bed. Not bothering to take the yukata off, I was sure of one thing; never before in my life had I left this alone.

x x x

'Man, time sure flies by quickly! Couldn't the summer vacation last longer?!' Temari complained, taking another mouthful of her bento.

'It would've been nice…' Ino joined in.

I had told the girls that I had a terrible stomach ache that night so I had to leave; and luckily, I met Naruto on the way and he escorted me home. It wasn't very convincing I guess and I felt bad about lying, but they didn't bring it up again.

'Still, don't you think Hinata was pretty pissed off today? Like… _more_ than usual.' Temari commented.

'I don't know what upset Hinata-chan. She hasn't answered her phone ever since the night of the summer festival.'

 _Great. Remind me of that night again and how I've been avoiding my best friend ever since._

'I'll go first. I also have to turn in an assignment.' I said getting up.

'You always eat so fast, Sakura-chan!' Ino pouted.

'Not to mention _a lot_.' Temari added.

'C'mon, I don't eat _that_ much.'

'I wonder how you're still so thin.'

I stuck out my tongue and left.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, I passed by Hinata. She seemed to be engrossed in her phone and, most certainly, she wasn't in high spirits. Still, she noticed me passing by.

'Haruno.'

I stopped in my track and looked at her.

'Do you need anything?'

'You lie so easily.'

'Huh…?'

My body flinched.

'You said you weren't interested in Naruto.'

'I'm not.'

' _Liar._ '

'What is wrong with you? Why would I lie about that?'

She stepped closer and gripped my shirt.

'He confessed to you, didn't he?!' she raised her voice, gripping my shirt tighter.

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth dry.

'How do you know about that?'

'Neji passed by the two of you on the night of the summer festival. He said he heard Naruto confess but he also could be mistaken. Good thing you confirmed it.' She hissed.

I bit my lip trying to find my words.

'Look, I…I really am not interested in him. And if you could let go of my shirt now…'

'Liar!' she slapped me.

My cheek burning and the loud sound of a slap still echoing in my ear, I was left in shock.

'You're always playing the innocent, getting everybody on your side! Do you think you're that great because you have a pretty face?!' she yelled.

I couldn't tell if we were still alone on the hallway. All I was able to do was look at her and listen, blood starting to boil.

'You go around winning everybody over, senpais, kouhais, just anybody! You're taking advantage of Naruto, you can't make him happy! Why don't you admit it already?! I'm sure you're not as innocent as you look! I could bet anything that you've actually done a lot of nasty stuff, you _hypocrite_!'

My blood was boiling and anger was piling up.

 _You're right._

And then, she pushed me down.

'Why don't you show everybody how much of a dirt bag you really are, how you really don't care what happens to them!'

… _You're right._

But I couldn't rationalize anything anymore. In less than a second I stood up and my fist was making its way to her. Bracing for the impact, Hinata closed her eyes; she was almost sure I wasn't going to hit her.

But, in fact, I didn't.

Don't get me wrong, I _hit_ somebody, but I was shocked that she was still standing. However, eyes dropping to the floor, a bundle of messy onyx hair met my sight.

Sasuke sat on the floor, massaging his bright red cheek.

'Geez…' he uttered.

What more, next to Hinata, looking absolutely displeased, was Naruto. His gaze switched from her to me and he sighed.

'What the hell is going on here, really?!' he yelled.

I became aware of the how many students had gathered around us.

'What is wrong with you, Hinata?! You're always sticking your nose in my business and you're hurting people – you're hurting Sakura-chan! She's done nothing wrong!'

Hinata turned her head away.

'If you liked me, you should've just told me-ttebayo! You should've done anything but go around hurting my precious friends! And if I confessed to Sakura-chan – SO-fucking-WHAT?!'

Naruto ruffled his hair angrily.

'I want you to apologize to Sakura-chan.' He inquired and there was no room for rejection.

Hinata closed her eyes and I could see her being crushed. Despite having rubbed salt on my wounds and physically hurt me, I felt bad. She had been punished enough by Naruto being there; I felt there was no need for more.

'Naruto… It's okay.' I softly said.

'No, it's _not_.' Sasuke said as he got up, 'Apologize.' He looked the Hyuuga over and I could see that same angry glare – the one I was met with when he found me in his room.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, looking down.

'Hinata, raise your head.' I said.

She didn't.

'Hinata.'

Finally looking me in the eye, I could see tears welling up.

'What you said earlier … about me not being able to make Naruto happy; It's true. I can't return his feelings.' I said closing my eyes.

'But – '

I smiled.

'If you focus on trying to make him happy and _not_ to monopolize him, I believe you could.'

Visibly surprised, she blushed and looked away again.

I turned to Sasuke and saw that he was still holding his hand on his cheek. I couldn't help the guilt that weighed on my chest so I placed my hand on his arm.

'Let's go to the infirmary.'

Holding my gaze for a second before looking away, he nodded.

x x x

'I'm sorry. I honestly didn't want to punch you.'

I gave him some ice. I had no idea I had mustered so much strength into my hand when I hit him. His cheek was completely swollen – and it looked like it wasn't going away any time soon.

'You have one hell of a punch.' He hissed.

 _So you're not bothering to keep up the playboy act._

I still had mixed feelings about him – I was convinced that I didn't like anything about him, however.

'Why are you acting this way?'

He didn't respond.

'Why are you searching for girls' affection that badly?'

He closed his eyes and then offered me a not so nice glare.

'Because girls like me.'

His answer angered me and I felt myself losing my composure.

'What do you mean _because they like you_?'

'They'll give me anything. Is it so wrong to take advantage of that?'

His answer topped it off. I lost any sort of ration and shot up, my hand making its way to his cheek.

But then, his hand caught my arm. His grip was strong and his eyes were imposing – he pulled me closer by the arm till our faces were mere inches apart.

'Look, _Sakura_.'

I couldn't blink; his presence was overwhelming and his scent was intruding my nostrils, my heartbeat raising by the second.

'I already took 2 punches from you. I ain't gonna take a 3rd one unless you give me a damn good reason.'

His free hand made its way to my cheek, his thumb landing on my lips.

'You go around preying into others' business but you never leak anything about you. How is that fair?'

I thought my heart was going to explode; I wasn't _scared_ , I was overwhelmed by his strong manly presence. He wasn't purposefully seducing, but the Sasuke that was spitting words with that deep, unusual voice, was far more attractive than the playboy I got to know.

'Strip me naked when you're naked yourself.'

I had reached my limit – I pushed myself away with all my might and stormed to the door.

'You're disgusting, _Uchiha_.'

I slammed the door behind me.

x x x

'So, I suppose this is a rejection?'

I bit my lip and looked away from the hurt pair of blue eyes.

'Naruto…I'm so sorry. Hurting you is the least thing I want to do.'

He sighed.

'I can't fall in love with you. I'm sorry.'

He scratched his head.

'It's okay, Sakura-chan.'

 _Believe me … You're the one person I absolutely don't want to hurt._

'Will you still be my best friend?' I said and gripped the back of his shirt as he began walking away.

He stopped in his tracks, turned around and shot me with the best grin he was capable of at that moment.

'Only if you treat me to ramen.'

I smiled.

'Deal.'

'But not today.'

I let go of his shirt and handed out my pinky to him.

'Take all the time you need; just come back, idiot.' I grinned as well.

Locking his pinky with mine, I knew that Naruto was far stronger – having his heart broken by his crush wasn't enough to tear him down.

'Seeing the bastard getting shot down was pretty fun though.'

I turned red remembering the moment and burst into laughter thinking about the red mark.

'It was pretty amazing; even if I didn't mean to hit him.'

'Still, you kind of took your sweet time in the infirmary.'

I blushed even deeper and hoped Naruto didn't notice – Sasuke was attractive; I wasn't one for skin-deep attractions, but his presence was intimidating, unintentionally seductive.

'He's got a whole swollen cheek.'

Naruto laughed for a few seconds.

'I wonder if his girls are gonna stick up for him now.'

'Yeah.'

I picked up my bag when Naruto's phone rang.

'Dad? No, not yet. I'm going home now. Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan's with me now. What?! Why now, all of a sudden? Fine. Bye.'

He scratched his head and looked at me.

'Dad wants to see you.'

Blinking in surprise, the fact that the principal wanted to see me sank in – and I didn't have a very good feeling about it.

'I understand. Go home without me.'

.

.

.

Reading the words _Principal's Office_ for probably the 5th time, I mustered up the courage to knock on the door. It took the man inside a couple of seconds to ask me to come in. Opening the door, sitting at his desk was _a very good looking man_.

 _Naruto's father? I doubt it._

His hair was utterly similar to his son's, just a tad spikier; and maybe a few strands of white hair were in there as well, but they were unnoticeable. Again, very alike to his son's were his eyes; a deeper sort of blue that inspired kindness and determination, that was vivid. He looked up at me and smiled.

'I assume you must be Haruno-kun.'

I nodded.

'Please, sit down.'

Taking a step further, I sat at the other side of his desk.

'There's no reason to panic.' His words sounded like an apology; not to mention how soft his voice was.

'I believe you wanted to talk about what happened with Hyuuga-san earlier today?'

He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

'I do not mean to punish you, though. I merely wanted to meet the girl that my son spends most of his time with.'

Now I was the one being slightly – or more – embarrassed.

'May I ask – what triggered the fight?' he intertwined his fingers, chin resting on top of his hands.

 _Your son, actually. That girl is nuts about him._

'Hyuuga-san … does not really like me, I assume.'

'What about you?'

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear while contemplating.

'I do not dislike her for a fact. If she wanted to, I believe we would've been friends.'

'I see… She must have said some really awful things to upset you, I suppose?'

 _Liar. Dirt bag. Hypocrite. Still, most likely true._

'Yes, she did. But, please, it's not only her fault; I should've controlled myself instead of ending up hitting someone I didn't even mean to.'

He smiled.

'There's no need to apologize, Haruno-kun. I'm fully aware that you're a good person.'

He really came across as a kind person – but most likely tough when necessary. His presence was soothing and he seemed reliable; maybe he was Naruto's father indeed.

'Thank you for being honest.'

'What do you mean, sir? There were witnesses, I couldn't have lied.'

'But you could have said you weren't at fault; not exactly a lie, but still you wanted Hyuuga-kun's punishment to be as light as possible.'

I looked down, embarrassment and guilt piling up on my chest altogether.

'You're very kind, Haruno-kun. Please take care of Naruto.'

I raised my head and held his gaze; smiling back at him, I nodded.

'Of course. Naruto is a great person. He really does look like you, sir.'

He chuckled.

'I believe he resembles his mother more.'

He looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed.

'It is pretty late. Maybe you should be going.'

'Have a good day, sir.'

He smiled at me once more.

'Once again, thank you for being honest, Haruno-kun.'

Nodding my head, I hurriedly exited the office.

 _Honest…? Anything but that._

.

.

.

Slowly walking home, the only thing weighing on my mind was Sasuke – and it annoyed me. I really didn't want to be thinking about that two faced guy but something told me that was all the more reason for me to spend time with him. I kept wondering why he was being like that, why he seemed so hurt and why he seemed to constantly be unlashing his anger onto me.

Maybe I did prey too much. Maybe I didn't really mind my own business and I was really unfair; just like he said. I had ripped off his mask, unwillingly, and forcibly took him out of the shell – without letting out anything about me.

 _But that's just because Itachi-san had left –_

 _Wait, Itachi-san?_

It all clicked in my mind; the older Uchiha brother's attempts at having me be his friend and his troubled expression whenever I delved slightly deeper into anything related to Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi cared deeply about his brother, that was obvious, but there seemed to be more than meets the eye. There was a reason they didn't get along, there was a reason I had never seen any of their parents despite going over for who knows how many times.

Uchiha Itachi believed that I could soothe Sasuke's pain.

Taking out my phone, I texted Itachi.

- _Are you right now?-_

It didn't take him long to reply.

- _Yes. Did anything happen?-_

- _Is Sasuke home too?-_

- _Yes. What about it?-_

- _Pardon the intrusion._ -

Thus, I ran. I wanted to talk to Sasuke.

I wanted him to let me in.

x x x

'That was pretty sudden. What happened, Sakura?' Itachi looked me over worriedly.

'I need to talk to Sasuke.'

He seemed even more surprised, but only said that I'd find him in his room. Hurrying up the stairs, I was completely sure which room it was now; I knocked.

For a few moments there was no reply so I tried again.

'I don't need anything from you, Itachi.' Was all I could hear.

 _Harsh._

'Sasuke,'

I hoped with all my might that he'd open up.

'Can you please let me in?'

He didn't answer; heck, he probably didn't even budge for a while before I could hear steps getting closer and closer and so he opened the door. He was wearing casual clothes, his hair messy, and he seemed disturbed. Maybe I didn't pop up at the best time.

He looked down at me, eyes scanning my out of breath and probably red expression.

'What do you want?'

I closed my eyes, catching my breath and then looked him in the eye.

'I want to tell you about myself. Things I haven't told anybody.'

x x x

 **That's it for this chapter folks! I hope you're going to like it; we're leaving behind that cliché shoujo love-hate relationship. LET'S GET INTO DRAMA.**

 **Ah, well, no spoilers though. Next chapter's gonna have a lot of flashback. I hope the story's not too high paced… It's just there're a lot of things that I'll have to go through with it fkjdfndjfkdjfjdk And I, myself, can't wait to see my babies together. But we'll see how it unfolds.**

 **Please review!**

 **xoxo Ella**


	5. Chapter Four: Peculiar chemistry

Sasuke's eyes widened as he leaned on the wall. He pressed his thumb along his cheek to erase a trace of ink.

'Here I thought you'd be serious, Sakura.' He smirked, 'You almost got me.'

I closed my eyes and sighed; I didn't blame him. Sinking back, I set on the chair at his desk.

'I'm not kidding. Sasuke, _I killed my own parents_.'

He stared at my serious expression, still incapable of comprehending the meaning of my words.

'I startled you, didn't I?' I laughed bitterly, eyes falling to feet.

'I think it's better if I start from the beginning.'

 _My father … Well, I assume you know who my father was. Haruno Kizashi was, surprisingly considering his personality, one of the most successful businessmen in our country._

 _Everyone knows about Haruno Corporation._

 _He was a kind and lively person, someone who wanted to improve only to bring happiness – he also wanted to be acknowledged. He had dreams and he fulfilled them; he wanted to make people happy and he always, always put others first._

 _He was 25 and only beginning to forge his dream when he met Haruno Mebuki._

 _Not by chance._

 _Senju Mebuki was energetic. She wasn't a bad person, for she was also kind, but she was just a tiny bit disoriented; she didn't have a particular thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to prove anything to anybody and she was happy with her life._

 _She was a strong one. Mom was born into a family of prodigies and ended up not being one. Her sister and my aunt, Senju Tsunade, was born even more beautiful, strikingly smart and attractive. As an older sister, Tsunade wanted nothing but the best for Mebuki. And since Mebuki didn't find anything she wanted to do by the time she was 24, Tsunade, whom had just turned 29 and reached the peak of success, decided her little sister would live with her._

 _It was at that time that Kizashi wanted to build a business of his own. He was pretty reckless, you know? What do you think he did? He went to hell and back to schedule a meeting with the most famous woman at the time, Senju Tsunade – asking her to make him one of his allies. Obviously, my aunt rejected his offer; who would just take in any stranger?_

 _That's when dad swore to take Tsunade off her throne._

 _Leaving her office, however, he ran into her younger sister; nothing alike the storm the blonde was. Mom actually told dad he had the IQ of a duck. Funny, right? Still, the Senju sisters were going to see more of this no good Haruno. 3 years later, dad hit the jackpot – he attained success. It was like a miracle._

 _That was when he walked into Tsunade's office for the second time and that was when everything started –_

 _Time passed and bonds formed. The rivalry between Senju and Haruno wasn't intense; dad would've been more than ready to help my aunt anytime. Also, he seemed to only have eyes for the casual Mebuki; they began dating soon after. I really wish I lived through those times – I bet they were so fun. After 2 years of committed relationship, with ups and downs, Haruno Kizashi proposed to Senju Mebuki._

 _I bet you know what came after. Can you believe how fast they were moving? 9 months after the wedding ceremony mom gave birth to me. Haruno Corporation was continuously growing and Konoha, despite being the home of my parents, had become a bit inconvenient. Thus we moved to the big city where I also led most of my life._

 _Mom's dream became to support dad. Sweet. She was dedicated and loving, not to mention how much she put up with me; I wasn't particularly disobedient but … I wanted to spend more time with dad. Whilst knowing it wasn't on purpose, I still blamed him deep down for not being home that often._

 _You know… People say I was born beautiful; that my features top those of the legendary Senju Tsunade – I was a popular child, a girl that everyone knew and loved. I easily made friends and would attract people._

 _I used to grow my hair long and it was pretty – I took great care of it, as well as what I wore. I've always been skinny and had a great metabolism so I didn't have to worry about weight. I was leading a slightly imperfect life and I knew a lot of people would've killed to be me._

 _I, however, was bored and lonely. So, in my second year of middle school I kind of went down the wrong way. I was in the_ popular _group, you know? A lot of guys confessed to me and I only went out with the finest. Mixers were a habit, more like a duty, not to mention the parties. I was_ having fun _you could say. Still, I still felt shallow. Smiling at school and being the cute Sakura-chan everyone loved was deadly easy. At home it wasn't that easy._

 _Mom always seemed to know what was wrong with me; she often told me the way I handled things in my life wasn't healthy and that I was going to regret it. I'd always reply that I was young and had so much time on my hands._

 _Do you know what she used to tell me all the time?_ Time does not give second chances – _but you must've already guessed that it didn't matter to me at all. I was a lost cause. I was such a brat; I was acting like the sky had crumbled to pieces just because dad literally didn't have time to always be home. The worst thing that I did was the fact that I always bitched around despite always having the finest things; designer clothes, amazing cell phones and anything anyone would ever want._

 _In my first year as a highschooler I dated 5 gorgeous senpais. However, I've never confessed to anyone – heck, I've never even liked anyone. I desperately needed to be loved so I went along with mostly anything._

 _Don't look at me like that! I haven't gone_ that _far…_

 _Where was I?_

 _Ah, yes. I had a ton of friends; the one that was_ closest _to me was a girl named Karin. Karin was a natural player. She didn't stay in a place for too long and the only reason she remained by my side was because I attracted people. So, she'd never get bored of our company._

 _And that was pretty much my life._

 _And it all burnt to ashes in a single night._

 _I went to a party back in February – to celebrate their graduating, the boyfriend I had at the time threw a party at his house. Leaving in the city, rich people weren't a big deal; he had a nice mansion and I can't even remember how much I drank that night._

 _I didn't even drink too much, by the way. I liked being awake and aware of my surroundings, but that unfortunate night it was literally shoved down my throat. That was also the reason I left the party early; if half an hour past midnight is early. I was angry and sore and all I wanted was to hear my dad's voice – that day he said he'd be home early._

 _I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. I waited until the call cancelled itself; no answer. I went back inside, looking for someone to drive me home. My_ boyfriend _offered to do so; however, he parked the car a bit farther than usual. I was going to storm off and just go inside without minding the extra metres when I assume you know what he attempted to do._

' _You know… Can't you give your freshly graduated boyfriend a little gift?'_

' _No? This is no place to do that, and I wouldn't give myself to a drunken jerk anyhow!'_

 _I attempted getting out of the car when he caught my wrist and pulled me closer._

' _Sakura-chan …' his hands made their way to my waist._

 _It's not like I wasn't in the mood or so – I was simply disgusted by him._

 _I pushed him away._

' _You're a bitch. You just go after every good looking guy and you can't even satisfy him?!'_

 _He became more violent – and, just like when I met you, Sasuke, I let him feel my fist. Way harder than it ever hit you, though._

' _Don't underestimate me. The fact that you can't have me is the proof that you're not good enough. This relationship, or whatever the hell it was, is over. Delete my number.'_

 _I got out of the car and ran up the stairs to enter the house – only to find my aunt inside, uninvited. She was crying so loudly that I thought she'd cut one of her limbs off._

 _I was terrified._

' _O-oba-chan …' I tried getting closer to her, 'What's wrong…?'_

 _Never mind that mom wasn't home, nor was dead and she was there without my knowledge. When she saw me, she crashed into my arms – only to cry harder. And harder._

' _Please… What's wrong?'_

 _She kept going on like that for a half an hour, without saying anything. When she stopped crying, she looked at me once more and then, turning on the TV she said:_

' _A band of terrorists made a move today.'_

 _And she didn't go any further. After a few moments of processing her words, I didn't even need to turn my head to the TV to draw a conclusion. I still watched the breaking news that were displayed on every single channel – bombs were detonated in the main Haruno Corp. building, causing everything to turn into ashes._

 _But the tragedy didn't lie in the disappearance of a building but in the death of who was inside – my parents, as well as other important associates and employees. What's worse is how everything went down._

 _Dad couldn't come home early after all, so he had to stay overtime once again. However, he was missing some files and being a housewife that was home alone, mom went ahead and brought them to dad herself, despite there being dad's personal driver that was trustworthy._

 _The attack took place shortly after she arrived there. They hacked into his private computer, displaying messages. There appeared to have been secret cameras installed around, because every movement and sound was transmitted to the terrorists. There was no way of escaping._

 _My parents were very brave though. They refused handing over the enormous amount of money they requested; ah, well, how should I put it? They didn't exactly_ refuse _, they simply tried to buy time for the authorities to deal with the situation._

 _And they could've, had dad's_ private _phone not rung. Half an hour past midnight, his phone rang; who was calling, can you guess? The slightly drunk, only daughter of the CEO of Haruno Corp., Haruno Sakura._

 _What did the terrorists assume was happening? They assumed dad had ignored their threats and called for help. And so, they detonated the bombs. Because of that one call._

 _One call cost me my parents._

 _My parents died as heroes because they didn't surrender to them. Because they refused to hand them information or money; they simply tried buying time for the authorities to handle them._

 _That night, I only found out that they had been killed, nothing more. It was enough to spend it shocked on the floor, almost unable to even breathe. At 6 am in the morning, my aunt picked me up from the floor the sudden move causing me to vomit till there was nothing left within me._

 _That's when I began crying, slowly recovering from the shock. I didn't eat anything that day – I only drank some water because Tsunade insisted that I do._

 _The next day, lawyers and federal agents filled our house, and it wasn't a small one. Apparently, they almost secured the building but were too late. They had managed to put some cameras around so they know what the situation was and they had it all recorded. Dad's phone ringing for a long time and that's when everything blew up – the transmission was cut off._

 _It didn't ring a bell in the beginning. I begged the agents to live me the tape or, at the very least, a copy of it – they didn't allow it. However, they told me when the bomb was set off; that was enough for me to realise – unable to wait even a couple more minutes, I had to call dad to come and pick me up because I was super important, wasn't I?_

 _I didn't open my mouth for the rest of the week nor did I have a proper meal. I couldn't even cry at the funeral; I was empty, I wasn't even feeling my body. My aunt decided that they'd be buried here because this is where they were born and where they met each other. She also decided that I move in with her instead of other relatives, because Konoha is small and calm, and maybe here I'd be safer._

 _Given the circumstances, my aunt inherited the business for the time being – it will be mine when I turn 18. It was all written in my father's will._

 _However, I wanted to hear nothing of it. March was hell; I hadn't known pain. I barely spoke in the beginning, not to mention not even going to school._

 _On March 10th, I attempted suicide by overdosing myself with painkillers. The next thing I remember is me waking up on the hospital bed, with Tsunade by my side. She looked at me and, much to my surprise, she wasn't disgusted – she was angry._

' _I can feel your pain. Sakura, my_ sister _and_ brother-in-law _died that night.'_

 _I didn't respond._

' _If you want to wreck me even more, kill yourself. I'll grieve for the rest of my life.'_

'…'

' _But don't you have some respect for them? They died heroically. Can't you at least honour your parents by showing them that you're going to live through?! That's the least you can do for them.'_

' _What is the point of living?!'_

 _I pulled out the needle from my vein, not giving a damn about the meds the nurses had put me to._

' _They died_ because _of me! How do you expect me to cope with the situation?! Honour them?! You're making me laugh! As if someone as tainted and awful like me could do that!'_

 _I had jumped off the bed and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her by the neck._

' _I can't even begin to hope to do something for them!'_

 _She closed her eyes, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks._

' _They… loved you so much that, despite the risk of having the bomb set off earlier, sent someone to check up on you. You didn't pick up your phone, due to the loud music I suppose.'_

 _My eyes widened and I felt my knees melting._

' _Do you want to throw their love away just like that?'_

 _I let go of her shirt and sat on the hospital bed._

' _Oba-chan, what should I do?'_

 _She sighed, eyes bloodshot._

' _If only I knew…'_

 _Turning around, she walked to the window and looked out at the energetic city._

' _Sakura.'_

 _I raised my head to face her._

' _You're a good girl. You've done a lot of bad things but not because you enjoyed being bad, but because you wanted attention. It's not a good thing either, but you're not genuinely bad. Give people love and do your best to bring happiness to others – you're your father's daughter after all.'_

 _We decided that I'd be moving to Konoha right before beginning my 2nd in high school. Things had changed considerably. Nobody gave me any sort of attention anymore, my_ friends _had long since left my side and I was alone – I couldn't blame them though. Who'd want to spend their time with a wreck? Especially now that I wasn't interested in shallow relationships anymore._

 _I decided I wanted to try finding the good in the worst so, for the little time I had left there, I became a volunteer at an institution where poor old and/or sick people were hospitalized. That place was heartbreaking – they didn't have enough funds to hire staff. Duties required a lot of time and patience, so I decided to have my hair cut short, above my shoulder – because it was getting in my way all of the time._

 _However, working there I met people that hadn't lost their hope in life despite not having even 1% of what I did. They didn't know despair. So, I thought – why am I even complaining? I would've given anything to bring my parents back but since that was impossible I had to live on. To carry their memory with me and to do something._

 _That's when I decided I'd take up med school. I've always been good with Anatomy and stuff related to that – to be honest I had always had a soft spot for it – but that was when I decided I'd give even my last drop of sweat to prolong or save others' lives. Because if I were allowed to live on then the others deserved it so much more._

 _However, up to this day, I can't rid myself of the self hate I accumulated. Can you blame me, though?_

 _When I moved here, I was immediately surrounded with love – Ino and the girls, Naruto, Itachi-san … and even you spent time with me. I could even smile next to you. I will forever be grateful to everybody here because they thought me about friendship and caring. I want to smile with everybody as much as I can._

 _I think you understand now – why you've always pissed me off. You were my incarnation; the playboy that wants attention, God knows why because I don't, that messes around._

 _I couldn't help thinking how disgusting you were – until I realised that not so long ago I was the same and I began hating myself even more. Later, I met Itachi-san whom I got close to rather fast; he offered to help me with my studies and he also was gentle and kind. But what didn't leave me be was the fact that despite him being so nice and you being so good with people, you two didn't get along. Moreover, Itachi-san always had a troubled expression when talking about you – and he asked me to give you another chance, to try being your friend._

 _And I did it. I did it of my own accord, not because he asked me to – and I accidentally, I swear, found myself in your room, mesmerized by your masterpieces._

 _That's when I felt that maybe you were just like me – that you were suffering and no one understood you and I just wanted to help you, to soothe your pain. What confirmed my theory was how you acted in the infirmary office; Sasuke, you push people away and I can't blame you, because I know how you feel._

 _I've pushed even my true friends away because I can't bear showing them who I am._

 _But I can't and won't leave you alone. I want to be your friend, Sasuke and be by your side._

'I wonder why is it that I can't leave you alone.' I ran a hand through my hair, wondering when my tears began flowing or when my legs began shaking.

He looked at me – not even once did he interrupt me. Deeply fallen into thought, I couldn't quite read his expression. When his eyes met mine, however, I felt at ease – as though I was looking into a mirror.

'Will you let me stay by your side, Sasuke?'

I saw his onyx orbs be coated with gentleness for the first time. He got up and walked towards the wall next to the door and pointed to a canvas. My eyes traced along his finger and I found myself looking at the most eye-catching thing ever – it was completely white, except for the middle; there was a human being painted there, sitting whilst hugging his/her knees and I couldn't tell whether it was a woman or a man. You wouldn't be wrong either way. What got to me was the fact that the person had no hair whatsoever, nor an expression. It was like a soul, plain and able to emphasize a million expressions at once, depending on the circumstances.

'It's unfinished. I don't think I'll ever finish it.' He whispered.

'Why?'

'I began this painting when someone left my life. I can't complete it.'

I stared at it for a few more moments, wondering who he could be talking about. I decided not to force him to open himself since he was supposed to do it at his own pace; I was happy, happy because he was slowly offering me a place inside his heart, even if tiny then.

It was his way of letting me in.

'When did you start painting?'

He yawned, walking to the desk where he began sorting sheets of paper.

'I guess it was in kindergarten.'

'You're talented, Sasuke.' I smiled.

Glancing around, I felt awe fill me at how impressed I still was seeing his works.

'By the way, how come you don't use any colours?'

He sat on the bed and looked around the room, eyes tired.

'Colours emphasize life.'

 _What a sad way to put it._

'That kind of thinking is interesting.' Was my reply as I looked at his desk and then back at his ink-splattered hands.

'Sasuke, were you working on something before I came?'

He scratched his head and looked away.

'Kinda.'

I felt heat rising to my cheeks – I invaded his sanctuary without warning just to waste his time with the story of my life. How nice of me that was.

'Ugh… I guess I should be leaving. It's getting quite late too…'

I got up and headed towards the door, him following me.

'It's already late. I'll walk you home.'

.

.

.

The sun had already set and I could feel the air getting chillier – autumn was coming. Sasuke was silent, the only proof to his presence being the sound of his steps.

'Still… how did you meet Itachi?' he broke the silence.

I spared him a glance and saw that he looked slightly annoyed. I chuckled.

'What, you're jealous that I'm spending time with him?'

'As if.' He hissed.

'Figures. Well, we met at the library and he offered to teach me more about anatomy.'

Kicking a small rock, he threw his hands in his pockets.

'Sasuke.'

'Hn?'

'I know that you've heard this before, but having fun with girls isn't going to make you happy.'

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

'What, _you're_ jealous, _Sakura-chan_?'

Stretching out my arm, I fisted his.

'See, and that voice of yours; you know, if you're trying to seduce a girl I think your natural, deep voice will definitely work better.'

He fell silent for a few minutes and I didn't mind it; unlike Naruto, I felt that being beside a quite Sasuke was usual; you could enjoy his presence. However, I wasn't really having it easy – I was remembering the moments when he was so close to me I could feel his breath and despite _having experience_ with guys, I still felt my cheeks burning.

'Sakura.' His hoarse voice tingled my ears, urging me to look at him.

'Why are you so fixated with me?'

The fact that I was thrown off by his question was justified. Following through, I asked myself the question again – _why am I so fixated with this complicated guy?_ Is it because Itachi had asked me? It didn't feel quite right to say there was an explicit reason.

'Actually, I don't know. I used to think I didn't want anything to do with you, but, in fact, I really want to be your friend.'

He didn't reply.

'Sasuke, can you give your number?'

'No.'

'Why?' I pouted.

'You aren't gonna leave me alone if I do.'

Bumping his arm once again, I chuckled.

'You're not my only friend, idiot.'

'But now we're partners in crime.'

I smiled.

'Yeah, I guess. Still, your number?'

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he did comply to request, though. A couple of minutes later we reached the Senju mansion. He turned on his heel and began walking away – I, however, didn't enter the house.

- _Please take care of me. Sakura-_

After texting him, I ran up the stairs and greeted my aunt; I let myself fall onto the bed, enjoying the soft and comforting sensation. It had been a long day.

- _It seems I've found a long term toy.-_

I laughed.

- _This toy bites and requires full attention.-_

It didn't take him long to reply.

- _Fulltime job? I don't mind.-_

That night I went to bed feeling happy.

x x x

'…So you dragged me to the freaking roof, not letting me enjoy my lunch, only to talk about Sasuke?!'

'But, Sakura-chan! Something's _so_ wrong with that bastard!'

Naruto's eyes gleamed with frustration as he kept going on and on about how the fore mentioned was not acting as usual. For a moment, I thought it was something serious, but then couldn't help but feel my chest warm up when the blond said the Uchiha hadn't flirted the whole day.

'And why are _you_ smiling?! Did you know about this?'

Only then I noticed that my lips had curved into a genuine smile.

'That idiot's been this way for years! And now, all of a sudden,' Naruto began, waving his hands as to emphasize some sort of balloon pop, 'He's all quiet and antisocial! Wait, _particularly_ antisocial!'

'Truth is, I think Sasuke has never wanted to act that way. But, you knew that already, didn't you, Naruto?'

The blond was rendered silent as he let himself fall on the floor, crossing his legs.

'I couldn't manage to smack some sense into him, to convince him he only ever needed his _friends_. How'd you do that, Sakura-chan?'

Sitting beside him, I brought my knees to my chest and stretched out my pinky.

'I don't know. But, don't you feel like showing that guy he's got friends concerned about his happiness?'

Eyes scanning my face, Naruto's expression was only for a moment bathed in sadness – which intrigued me, but didn't find it in me to ask – before he grinned and locked his pinky with mine.

'Yosha! We're the best trio ever!'

x x x

'This just doesn't feel the same without Naruto.' I said staring at the bowl of ramen that was expecting me to eat it.

'Thanks for minding my presence though.' Sasuke teased.

'But, you know – this is Naruto's favourite thing in the entire world. It's kind of unfair for us to have come here when he couldn't join us.'

'Yeah, sorry.'

I turned my head to look at him and was met with a calm expression, eyes fixed on his own bowl.

'Hey, Sasuke.' I said while picking up my chopsticks.

'You haven't been really _friendly_ today.'

'It's _you_ who told me I wasn't going to be happy the way I was.'

I smiled.

'And you decided to dump _all_ of them, so abruptly may I add?'

'Yeah. They were pretty hardcore though, so I'm expecting you to be worth all the trouble.' He smirked.

'It's your own fault.' I chuckled.

'But, I plan on suffocating you with my presence.'

'Please, _not_ a second dobe. That's unbearable.'

'I can't possibly be as loud as Naruto is.'

'That's perfect.'

.

.

.

In the end, Sasuke paid for my share as well; I insisted that he didn't have to, but had to surrender because there was no chance for me to win. Walking home together, we enjoyed a light chitchat and I felt that being with the real, mean and mostly quiet Sasuke was, in fact, much, much more of an easier task than staying away, misjudging him.

'What kind of music do you listen to?'

'There you go, inquiring about other people's private lives.' Hands shoved in his pockets as he exhaled, distorted fascicles of smoke forming in the dark of the early evening.

It had been getting colder recently.

'Well, you know, I think I won the right to pray into your business.' Sticking out my tongue, I giggled.

A sigh.

'Well then, I suppose rock? I listen to the classics mostly, but I fancy some modern jams as well.'

'Will you send me your playlist? Maybe we actually have the same tastes.'

'I doubt it.' Was the light chuckle of his answer.

x x x

'I don't like the fact that you have to leave.'

I was fully aware that my unspoken request was nothing but childish, but still –

'I'm thrilled that you are going to miss me, Sakura – ' his voice was gentle, matching his almost unreadable irises; completely unreadable but for warmth always surfacing through the enormous layers of heavily pigmented cells.

'Come back whenever your job allows you to, Itachi-san.'

'Aa.' His usual response came through as he arched back up, having finished loading the cab with his luggage.

'Sakura.'

A few steps and he closed the gap between us, patting the top of my head.

'I know. _Please take of Sasuke for me_ , right?'

A chuckle, followed and enhanced by my own giggle; whenever I was spending time with Itachi, a reoccurring feeling crept in my chest, the feeling that I belonged to the family in one way or another.

'You know, you always asking me to take care of him is just as usual as the fact that _you_ , his brother and seemingly the only relative to step foot into this house, don't work here neither do you live here.'

The corners of his lips dropped, leaving room for the phantom of a smile, lips pursed into a straight line.

'You should consider letting me in on what's actually going on here.'

'I'll leave that to Sasuke.'

And with a light hug, he was gone, and I thought how romantic this particular scene must have seemed had there been an outsider watching. But that wasn't the nature of my feelings for this Uchiha, although it was essentially love I felt. That also might have been the only thing I was sure of –

Apart from Sasuke's silhouette watching from behind translucent curtains and shiny glass.

I considered going home, for a mere moment, so as to mimic a joke – but, in the end, I was overwhelmed myself by that gigantic house, stiff and solid, livened up by the soul of _one_ human being. Didn't they say one was the loneliest number?

.

.

.

'You could've at least come to say goodbye. You know, just to be polite.'

A sneer.

'I'm not polite.'

'Is that so.'

As I sat myself on the nearest kitchen stool, I wondered about what had burnt to ashes the relationship of these two brothers to the point where one does not even greet the other, while on the other end the older leaves the younger in the care of a former outsider.

I wanted, expected Sasuke to confide in me at some point in the future, but, unexpectedly easy was the target of my worries directed elsewhere – the darker than before purple that stained the skin under his beautiful, sharp, ebon orbs.

'Ne, Sasuke – '

'Hn?'

'Wanna go buy popsicles?'

'I don't like sweets, you know.'

'Then – ' my feet shot to the ground as I snapped back up, 'How about karēpan*?'

x x x

'I don't like it when you stare at me, baachan.'

'But I can't help it when you're glowing like that, Sakura.'

 _What?_

It was yet another usual morning when, before departing for school, I'd sit and have breakfast with Tsunade.

It was well past the beginning of October and you wouldn't think otherwise – not only the chilly weather would strike you rapidly but whenever you exhaled, bundles of white, translucent air formed, striving upwards to the sky.

'Why would you think I'm glowing?'

Emerald nails grazed the surface of foreign looking documents in a tired, sick-of-work manner as her eyes once again dropped.

'It's not an impression, Sakura.'

A sigh.

'Well, anyway. So, you said you have plans for the 10th, next Saturday?'

Oh, I couldn't help but feel excited.

'Yeah! It's Naruto's birthday, so we're planning a surprise party, or something like that.'

'I assume it wasn't hard to get Kushina to agree.'

'Well, Kushina-san is really sweet, so of course she agreed to help us. She let us know that she managed to schedule a day off work so that Minato-san and her could take care of the decorations.'

An intrigued, teasing gleam sparkled in her almond eyes.

'So? Are you going on a date with him to keep him busy?'

'What? No! That would be too obvious!'

'Obvious? How so? Aren't you two always together anyway?'

 _Grownups and their mindsets._

'Think about it, Tsunade-baachan – suppose Naruto and I go somewhere to kill time until everything's ready. Firstly, it would be unusual since he knows I'd rather he spent his special day with his family and closest friends and he'd get suspicious. Secondly, I'm the mastermind; what if something goes wrong and I get a phone call? I don't excuse myself in front of Naruto to go to the bathroom so it would be even weirder. Thirdly, Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for as long as they can remember – not having the three of us going together at the very least would really expose us.'

'You really do think things through,' she smiled proudly, 'But what did you assign Sasuke to?'

'From the very beginning, I had him be in charge of the cake. He said he knew a patisserie that was really good and I'll go pick the cake up with him.'

'So you're assisting him instead of staying home and helping out?'

'I would've, but Ino suggested that I go too in case there're more things to pick up. She's my substitute at the crime scene, she'll let me know if something goes wrong.'

'Alright, flawless plan so far, but let me ask – who is handling Naruto?'

'Ah, that – '

' _I'm serious, Ino, I still can't think of any way to keep Naruto away, until the end of the day.'_

 _As we both sighed in unison, Temari bit her lip, leaning to the side._

' _We could ask … you know, Shikamaru.'_

' _We can't. Wouldn't it be_ really _peculiar if he, out of all people, had Naruto spend his entire day with him?'_

' _Kiba-kun?' the Yamanaka offered._

' _They don't really … get along, now do they … One of them is surely to lose his temper and if Naruto's arrival isn't on point…'_

 _As we tried again and again to come up with a solution, slow, soft, footsteps neared us as well as the sound of an unexpected voice joining the conversation._

' _I…I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I think I can help.'_

 _Earning the same dumbfounded look from each of us, Hyuuga Hinata averted her unique, mesmerizing eyes._

' _I could … ask him on a date, perhaps? Or to help me with something?'_

 _Taking in her unexpectedly shy demeanour, I couldn't help but allow the corners of my mouth to rise upwards._

' _Thanks for the help, Hinata. You're a lifesaver.'_

'We're going to have Hinata distract him.'

'Hinata?'

' _Hyuuga_ Hinata.'

'You're a really strange girl, now aren't you, Sakura?'

The sound of her leg crossing the other was accompanied by the grazing of the chair on the shiny marble floor as she reached for her saké.

'How so?'

'Didn't she get you into a fight, earning you a trip to the principal's office?'

'Ah, that.'

 _She's trying her best to change herself and think of others too. I understand how she feels very well._

'It's okay, we're alright now.'

x x x

'So the dobe simply agreed to go with her, being invited out of the blue?'

To say Sasuke's face spoke of disbelief was an understatement.

'Hinata said she wanted to make her sister ramen and everyone knows Naruto's lifelong addiction to it. It wasn't that strange.'

'Hn.'

'Now, where is that patisserie again?'

'Right around the corner.' He shrugged, hands shoved in his pockets.

'You told them to add that vanilla swirl, right? It's Naruto's favourite shape after all.'

'Aa.'

Glancing over to his side, I felt rather odd – this particular Uchiha wasn't talkative, but he'd been unusually quiet the entire day, not even joking about Kushina's exaggeration on the decorations – there was glitter, and there were swirls hanging … _everywhere_. You could mistake the interior of the house for an unicorn's poop anytime.

'Hey.'

A glance.

'You're quiet.'

'And you're making such a big thing out of this idiot's birthday.'

'Doesn't he deserve it?'

Tension rose in the air, emphasizing the cold air – summer had come to an end incredibly fast, leaving us an aftermath of grey and livid beings moving slower by the moment.

'Sasuke.'

I wasn't spared a glance again.

'You wanted to spend your birthday with someone too?'

Obviously, my question stroke a chord as there was no response other than a deep frown.

'Birthdays aren't a big deal.'

 _Lies._

'I didn't know about your birthday, Sasuke but … next year, how about we spend it together, doing whatever you want?'

Even though I was hopeful for a positive answer, I was incapable of resting my eyes on him, watching his features change as he thought. It was odd enough that I felt myself growing hot just asking the question –

'The two of us?'

My brain galloped through its sketch of what a day like that would come to be and my heart followed it, unfortunately stumbling in its beats, filling me with an awkward feeling that was equally cosy and embarrassing.

'W-we can have Naruto join us, the more the merrier, after all!'

'Oh,' his voice dried out, 'Alright.'

.

.

.

'So? How are things over there, Ino?'

Having arrived at our destination, Sasuke and I proceeded to wait in line for our order – it was unexpectedly crowded in there, just how many people had placed orders for _this particular day_?

' _So far so good, Sakura-chan! Nothing's gone wrong ever since the two of you left, it's the opposite actually – it's all going according to your plan.'_

'Great. I'll check up on Hinata then, just to be sure.'

' _Alrighty! See you soon!'_

'Yeah, see you later.'

As soon as I hung up however, I noticed I'd been sent a text message – from Hinata.

- _HIDE!-_

'What's wrong?' Sasuke asked, most likely having watched my expression grow from inquiring to confused.

'It's Hinata. She told us to _hide_?'

A gulp. A frown.

The look on his face did _not_ send me any good vibes, but helped me draw the obvious conclusion.

'Naruto felt like treating her to cake, _here_?!'

'I wanted to get his cake from here _because_ it was a place he liked.'

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, but it was already too late. The blond had opened the door for the prettily dressed Hyuuga to enter, a horrified look plastered on her pale face as she had noticed us.

And then, on the spur of the moment and not allowing me to come up with an emergency escape plan, Sasuke pulled the hood of his sweater over his iconic spiky hair and pulled me closer.

His large, manly body covered mine as his head dropped, lips almost touching mine. Cursing my unresponsive body, trembling hands made their way to his chest – the raven haired had pulled me in so that we'd look like a random couple, just kissing.

That one inch that parted our lips burnt, my breath hot as well as the tingling fascicles of air he exhaled hit my febrile skin – the distance both stung and relaxed my heart, intermittent bumps threatening to break through my chest.

'Excuse me, sir… You're next.' The cashier broke the silence, obviously disturbed by our act, although clueless to what it actually was that we did.

Holding me close into his chest so that my face would not be revealed, fingers traced inside his pocket, before landing on the counter as he dropped the money.

What was fortunate was that we were brought the cake in less than a couple of minutes, enough time for Sasuke to scan the table the Uzumaki was sitting at. Placing my hands on the sides of the box, my head dropped to the ground as the Uchiha positioned himself so that he would stop the blond from noticing me for he had his hood covering most of his face.

And thus we left the store.

.

.

.

'That was insane! Why didn't I think of that?!'

As we strolled away from the patisserie, making our way towards the Uzumaki residence, Sasuke offered to carry the cake, which I agreed to wholeheartedly – I was feeling dizzy.

'I should've told you he could come.' He stated bitterly, glancing to the side.

'Even if you had, I still could've forgotten.'

If anything, I didn't want him to feel guilty for my mistake – he also heroically saved me, the damsel in distress, using a foolproof method, not mention that he didn't kiss me.

 _He didn't kiss me._

'How come _you_ didn't kiss me?' I found myself blurting out.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

A shrug.

'I wouldn't kiss you without your permission.'

'Is that so.'

For whatever reason, I felt happy about his response, so happy that I struggled to maintain my voice dull. Sasuke had progressed from his old self that resorted to that façade and he was respectful, respectful of what a girl wanted or how a girl felt.

'Wait, does that mean you want to kiss me, and that you would, if I allowed it?'

And he offered me a broader smile than I had seen him pull before, eyes teasing as his expression grew into a smirk that was no longer innocent.

'What, do you want me to kiss you?'

'Of course not, it was just … hypothetical.'

'Then, I would hypothetically want to kiss you, but you know, it's just hypothetical.'

'So you don't want to kiss me?'

'No.'

Again, relief and disappointment, warmth and freezing cold swelling up in my chest. Only then did I realize that I got to care about Sasuke as much as I did about Naruto, that these two had slowly but surely become my best friends – and it only took Sasuke so little time to grow on me.

x x x

 **As much as I wanted this chapter to be 10k words long, I need to end it here :( I know the wait has been so long but please forgive me, folks! I initially wanted this chapter to go up before SasuSaku Month started but in the end, I couldn't finish it and now it's coming so late…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, because we're only just getting started :) we now know about Sakura's past but to find about Sasuke … we still have to wait for that. Also. Itachi is** _ **not**_ **entirely out of the story now, he** _ **is**_ **and** _ **will be**_ **playing an important role in this story.**

 **Thumbs up for how selfless Sakura has become? Idk, I just feel that this is how our queen should be.**

 **Then, till next time!**

 **-pokes your forehead dearly-**

 **/Ella**


End file.
